Hueco Mundo High
by Oh My Kira
Summary: Orihime didn't know what to expect when she transferred to Hueco Mundo High. Certainly not the crazy fangirls, creepy perverted teachers, and to make friends with a gang. But the last thing she expected was to fall for the gang's leader! GrimmHime AU
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know I'm already working on a different fanfic but I just had to start this. **

**Well this an AU GrimmHime fic with romance, action, humor and what not. So here's the first chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. D; **

* * *

It was Inoue Orihime's first day at Hueco Mundo High School. Hence the reason why she was standing outside the Principal's office, waiting to be invited in.

"Come in," a voice said through the closed door. She opened the door and made her way in to the small room. She looked around with a curious look on her face. The room had a few bookcases that were stacked with many books, and had a figurines on them.

The walls were wooden and had a few paintings on them. All in all, the room was nothing special. Orihime was so busy looking around, she failed to notice the principal calling her name.

"Inoue-san."

"Inoue-san."

"INOUE-SAN!"

Orihime turned her head toward him, giving him a startled look. "H-Hai?"

The principal had brown hair that looked slicked back and had a little lock hanging in his face. He had a smirk plastered on his face, amused by her reaction.

"Day-dreaming for a moment, were you?" he asked. Orihime's face reddened in embarrassment, "G-G-Gomen."

"Anyways, welcome to Hueco Mundo High School. I'm principal Aizen Sosuke but just call me Aizen-sama."

He reached for a few papers on his desk then gave them to the girl.

The auburn haired beauty looked down at the papers with a confused expression. Aizen noticed the look on her face, "That will be your schedule which shows what classes to go to."

"O-Oh..."

There was an awkward silence between them which made Orihime nervous. She noticed Aizen's looking at her long legs appreciatively.

'Oh my Kami! Why is he staring at me like that?!' She tugged on the hem of her skirt, clearly uncomfortable.

Orihime was wearing the standard school uniform. It consisted of a long sleeved yellow cardigan and a short grey skirt that showed of her long legs. Unfortunately, the cardigan also showed off her big breasts which made perverts stare at her like a hungry animal.

And that was just what Aizen was doing.

Inoue cleared her throat nervously and turned towards the door slightly, "U-Um, I guess I should be heading to class now."

Aizen nodded and gave her a smirk, "Yes, go on to class."

With one last look, Inoue opened the door and made her way out of the room.

'I'm glad I'm away from Aizen-sama now,' she thought. The thought of that pervert staring at her like a piece of meat sent shivers down her body.

She walked down the hallway, looking for the class she was supposed to go to. She glanced at her schedule again and read its contents.

_English- Ichimaru Gin, 007_

_Math- Ukitake Jushiro, Room 003_

_Science/Chemistry- Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Room 06 _

_History- Tousen Kaname, Room 005_

_Art- Kyoraku Shunsui, Room 002_

_Home Ec.- Unohana Retsu, Room 001_

_Phy Ed.- Zaraki Kenpachi, Room 009_

_Homeroom: Ichimaru Gin, Room 007_

'Hmm.. I'm supposed to be heading off to homeroom, Ichimaru-sensei's class. So room 007.' She looked around and spotted the room.

She walked off to the room and stopped at the door.

'I'm so nervous. I hate when people stare at me,' she thought nervously. Orihime took her trembling hand and gently placed on the door handle.

She turned the handle and walked into the room. As soon as she walked in the room, everyone stared at her with interest. Particularly a certain guy with teal hair.

The teacher glanced over at her with a wide smile on his face, "Ah, you must be our new student, Inoue Orihime. Am I correct?" He asked her.

"Hai," she smiled back nervously. She looked over to the students in the room and saw that the looks on their faces weren't very pleasant.

The guys were giving her lustful looks, while the girls were giving her looks full of envy and jealousy. It was obvious they were jealous of her breast size.

She looked over at the teacher who was also staring at her.

"Well, I'm Ichimaru Gin but just call me Ichi-sensei," he gave her a creepy smile that sent shivers down her back.

His eyes drifted towards her breasts for a brief second before looking back into her eyes.

"Hmm... where to seat you?" He looked around, 'Ah! Inoue-san take that seat by Grimmjow, the guy with the odd hair color."

The kids in the room snickered at what Ichi-sensei said, causing Grimmjow to give them all a death glare. They had immediately shut up.

Orihime went to the seat and sat down. She looked over to the teal haired guy and found him staring at her. She quickly looked away.

The auburn haired beauty found it hard to concentrate on what Ichi-sensei was teaching. She looked through the corner of her eye and saw Grimmjow still staring at her.

'Why does he keep staring at me?' She wondered.

It was really making her nervous. As she said before, people staring at her makes her nervous. If people ever did stare at her, it was probably because of her hair, which wasn't a common color, or her breasts.

Ichi-sensei turned away from the chalk bored and stared at the class with his trademark smile, "Ok class! All the stuff I just taught you will be apart of your assignment! So I hope you paid attention well because your going to need it."

The whole class just groaned while Orihime just sat there, dumbfounded.

'I didn't even catch half of the things he was talking about! All because of that guy, Grimmjow-san!!' She panicked.

He wrote the homework on the board and sat down at his desk.

The bell rang, signaling students to hurry off to their next class. Everyone got up off their seats and began to walk towards the door.

Orihime also proceeded to do so but got stopped by Ichi-sensei.

"Inoue-san, since it is your first day, you won't have to do this assignment. Also, if you want, you can come in here during lunch and let me help you with the stuff I taught today."

Orihime smiled, "That would be great!"

"Ok, I'll be seeing you at lunch then," He said happily.

He then grabbed a pen from his desk and began to write on a bunch of papers, which told Orihime it was time for her to get going.

She began to walk out of the room, happy with her plans with Ichimaru. Her eyes were closed which explained why she didn't see what was coming at her.

Her eyes widened as she felt herself bump into something hard. She looked up and stared right into icy blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" She apologized. She really did not want to anger anyone on her first day of school.

She got a better look at him and realized who he was. It was Grimmjow.

"Heh, your very interesting indeed, woman," he smirked.

Before Orihime could reply, he walked away.

'What? Interesting? What does he mean by that?' So many questions ran through her head. This teal haired guy really confused her.

Orihime took a look at the clock and realized she would be late for her next class if she didn't hurry.

She quickly walked down the hallway off to her next class.

* * *

**That was the first chapter of 'Hueco Mundo High'! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if the characters sounded to OOC. ^^; **

**But please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!!! x3 Here's chapter 2! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

Orihime had just came back from Home Ec. with Unohana-sensei. All they had done was bake chocolate chip cookies and they were so good! She had a few extras in the plastic bag in her hand.

Fortunately for her, it was now time for lunch. She decided not to study with Ichimaru-sensei, since it was really an option for her. She could get help from him some other time.

_Yay! I can eat the rest of these now!_She flashed an angelic smile at nobody in particular.

She was now currently in the middle of the lunch room looking for an open table. She hadn't made any friends yet, except for that Grimmjow guy. Well, if you could call them 'friends.'

He's spoken to her a few times but nothing really friendly.

The chestnut haired girl observed the tables while tapping her foot lightly. She was nervous.

_I don't have anyone to sit with. I'm just standing here, looking like a blind fool! I don't like being stared at!_Her faced flushed in embarrassment. She looked down and hid her face behind her hair.

Through all her strands of auburn hair, she saw a table in the very back of the room that seemed like nobody was occupying.

_There!_

She ran over there, nearly knocking over a student in the process. Yeah, embarrassment really made her more out of character.

She claimed her seat and let out a sigh in relief. _Ah, now I won't be stared at. I can also enjoy my cookies!_With a smile to herself, she opened the plastic baggy and took out one of the cookies.

She took a bite out of the baked good and chewed. It was delicious! It was so chewy and good. It was still slightly warm too.

The cookie was good. Too good.

Her grey eyes widened.

_The little blue men! They poisoned my cookie! They had to! How else could this cookie taste so good?_

While all these ridiculous thoughts ran through her head, she failed to notice the eight people taking seats around the table.

"Hey, Inoue."

No reply.

"Inoue."

Again, no reply.

"INOUE!"

Orihime was awoken out of her 'little blue men' thoughts by the all to familiar Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

The girl gave Grimmjow a clueless look.

His fists that were laying on the table clenched angrily. "Get. Out. Of. Our. Table. Now."

She shook her head in a panicky way, making her auburn tresses fly all over the place. Her hands were waving in front of her in a apologetic gesture.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone sat here! I'll move!"

The teal haired teen nodded, "Yeah, now get the fuck out of here."

Orihime swallowed nervously and started to get up off her seat, grabbing her cookies with her.

"Wait a minute."

She turned back to the person who spoke.

"Grimmjow, let her sit here with us. She looks...Hm, how to put it? ....Ah, fascinating." A man with pink hair and glasses spoke.

He sat across from Grimmjow, who was sitting beside Orihime's previous spot.

Orihime stared at him oddly. Even this was weird for her. Who has pink hair? Seriously, this is not normal.

The said man gave her a smirk and a little wink.

"What was that, Szayel?" Grimmjow growled.

All the other members of the table just kept on eating their lunches, ignoring the little squabble between the two.

The said person, Szayel, rested his chin into the palm of his propped up hand. He just smirked and gave no answer.

The teal haired man gave one last growl aimed at Szayel and looked back to the girl.

"Alright, you can sit with us." He glared at her, sending shivers down her spine.

"H-hai," she stuttered.

He just shot her an irritated look and began to dig into his meal.

Inoue looked around at the other occupants of the table.

On the left to her was the guy with pink hair, Szayel. To the right, Grimmjow. Next to Szayel was a dark haired guy with a white path over his eye and a smile that was almost as creepy as Ichimaru-sensei's.

Beside him was a guy with shoulder length brown hair who also had a goatee. He took a glance at her, an uninterested look, and looked back to the girl he was talking to.

The girl he was speaking to sat right across from her and had darker skin, piercing green eyes, and messy blonde hair which had three braided locks. Her uniform shirt was cut off just barley an inch above her large breasts. It's not even appropriate, yet the teachers don't do a thing about it for unknown reasons.

Orihime looked at the guy on the girl's right.

He has short, messy black hair and the most beautiful green eyes Orihime had ever seen. He has teal lines that descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he's crying. He looked as if he didn't give a crap about anything.

Last but not least, was giant man, way bigger than Grimmjow. This guy had darker skin with long bushy sideburns and a thin pony tail. Aside from that, he was bald. Another odd feature was that he has orange eyebrows and red markings under his eyes.

_What a strange group of people,_She thought. She kept staring at them all, not even touching her cookies again.

Szayel seemed to have noticed her wandering eyes.

"Curious, I see?"

She lightly blushed in embarrassment and nodded her head slowly. He smirked at her reaction.

"Well, this fellow next to me is Nnoitra Jiruga." He pointed his thumb. Nnoitra looked over to the pink haired guy and gave him a questioning look. He noticed Orihime and looked down at her chest with a pervy smile.

Szayel, who was very observant, seemed to noticed where his gaze was directed at. He swatted Nnoitra on the shoulder in a scolding manner.

He cowered and returned his gaze to the blonde girl's chest.

Orihime cringed,_He's really disgusting._

Szayel coughed a bit, "Yes, well, on to the next person." He turned towards the guy with the goatee. "That is Stark."

Stark just continued on talking to the girl, not paying any attention to the introductions that the pink haired man was making.

"The girl next to Stark is Halibel."

Halibel's eyes flashed to Szayel, then Orihime. Her eyes lingered on her with interest before turning back to Stark.

"That emo guy over there is Ulquiorra Schiffer," he pointed out.

Ulquiorra sent a small glare Szayel's way. "For the last time, I'm not emo." He eyed Inoue for a moment but then continued glaring at Szayel.

He hunched his shoulders and lifted a pink eyebrow. "Right..."

Quickly regaining his posture, he then introduced the last member of the table. "Lastly, that's Yammy Rialgo."

Yammy grunted in acknowledgement and continued on eating his big ass sandwich. The sandwich looked like it could feed 10 people. It was about 3 feet long and 4 inches thick.

"Oh!"

Orihime turned her attention back to Szayel, who just sounded like he remembered something.

He began to chuckle a bit, "My, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself, Inoue-san."

She smiled in reply, "It's alright." She was wringing her hands in anxiety. She was a little nervous with all these new people around her. They were kind of intimidating to her.

"Well, I'm Szayel Aporro Grantz."

The girl blushed a bit, "I haven't introduced myself properly either." She seemed to be blushing a lot today. "I'm Orihime Inoue."

He reached out and gently took her hand that was on the table. He brought it to his lips and lightly kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Orihime-chan."

Inoue's face was a deep scarlet by then, brighter than any of her blushes today. He released her hand, as she slowly brought it to her chest. Her heart was thumping loudly.

_He's such a gentleman, and he added 'chan' to my name,_She thought in awe.

Everyone in the lunch room started to get up off their seats and dump the rest of their lunch in the trash cans. Lunch was over, back to class.

The rest of the table members also got up off their seats and walked on straight ahead.

What they didn't notice was that a certain pair of icy blue eyes was watching them.

"Time sure goes by fast, no?" The pink haired teen made it seem more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah, it does," she replied. They were at their lockers (his happened to be right next to hers) when Szayel asked her what her next class was.

"I have science next with Kurotsuchi-sensei," she gathered the necessary books and shut the locker.

He smirked in satisfaction, also gathering his science stuff.

"Same." Science happened to be his favorite class, something he greatly excelled in.

After gathering their books, they soon were at the door of the science room. Szayel was following in right after Inoue, but was stopped by a hand gripping him roughly on his shoulder. The hand spun him around, only to come face to face with Grimmjow.

"What do you think you were doing with Inoue during lunch?" He snarled. He was watching the whole thing between them. It made him sick.

"Oh, what are you talking about? There's nothing going on between her and I. Maybe just...casual flirting?" The pink haired teen smirked, something he did a lot. He was finding Grimmjow's reaction very amusing, to say the least.

Grimmjow tightened his grip on Szayel's shoulder, but then removed his hand so that it was placed on his neck instead. He shoved him up against the wall and glared while making growling noises, making him seem like a panther.

"Are you jealous, Grimmjow? Do you like her?" Szayel tilted his head in an innocent gesture.

"Of course I don't like her! I've only known her for a few hours you dumbass! Unlike you, I'm not using her to try to get over my ex-girlfriend!" He was pissed off.

Szayel looked offended, "I'm not using her to get over Nel! Why would you think that?!" It was his turn to glare.

"Uh, well, let me see... She just dumped you a few days ago! That's why she left the gang!" The teal haired teen said sarcastically. He still hadn't relequinshed his hold on the other teen's neck.

The amber eyed teen grabbed at Grimmjow's arms, trying to release himself. "I'm not using Orihime-chan to get over her! I still like Nel! I was just being polite to her that's all."

"Polite my ass," Grimmjow scoffed.

Szayel moved his arm up to fiddle with his glasses. "Would you mind removing me from me your hold? It's gotten quite uncomfortable."

Grimmjow let him go but still had an irritated expression. "I'm not gonna forget about this," he said.

He walked away without waiting for Szayel to say anything else.

Pink bangs covered Szayel's amber eyes, giving him a dark look.

"This is going to be fun," he chuckled quietly.

The bell rang. He had to be back in class by now.

**

* * *

**

"That is what we call a genetic mutation class," Mayuri Kurotsuchi concluded. He was teaching his science class about genetics, even though they had learned all of this long ago.

Orihime had gotten to sit by Szayel, which she was happy about. So far, he was her only real friend that actually spoke to her and was nice.

Students began to walk out of the classroom after the bell rang. It was another boring class; a teacher teaching them stuff they've known since middle school. They all excitedly left and chattered.

The auburn haired girl and the pink haired guy chatted until they reached their lockers. She checked her schedule and saw that she had gym next. Her and Szayel compared schedules, only to find that Szayel also had gym, along with the rest of the gang.

"See ya in gym," they said to eachother.

Orihime arrived in the girl's locker room and started to undress. She took off the school uniform and changed into the mandatory gym uniform. The uniform was just a grey t-shirt with the school name on the front, and black shorts that went down to the knees.

She looked around at the other girls in the locker room and spotted Halibel who was leaning against the open door with her arms crossed against her chest.

_I wonder if I should say hi to her,_she wondered. She thought for a moment but decided not to. She and Halibel weren't really friends, thus having no point in greeting her.

Other girls started to walk out and into the gym. Inoue followed suit. She walked past Halibel when all of a sudden she stopped her. "Inoue-san."

She turned back to face the blonde girl. "Uh, yes Halibel-san?" She said. Her stomach had butterflies in them. Something about Halibel's striking green eyes intimidated her.

Halibel uncrossed her arms and stood up off the wall. "Let's talk for a bit."

Orihime hesitated, "Um, ok."

"Come on! Get a move on out of there girls!" The gym teacher roared from the gym. The two girls left the gym and gathered in with the rest of the students.

Orihime saw Szayel waving over to her with the rest of the gang. But Halibel had other plans. She grabbed Orihime's wrist and dragged her over to a corner in the room.

Halibel brought her hand lips to Inoue's ear.

"You do know what your getting yourself into, don't you?" She whispered. She pulled back and looked into gray eyes. She let a small smile grace her features.

"Wha-" Inoue began to say.

"Hey! You two girls! Get your butts over here!" Kenpachi Zaraki, the teacher, yelled . He was standing in the center of the gym with the rest of the students sitting around him.

The two girls walked back to the center and sat by the Grimmjow and the others, who happened to have the same period gym class.

Grimmjow and Szyael were stitting by eachother, so the pink haired teen moved over a bit to let her sit in between them.

"Hello Orihime-chan!" He was happy to see her.

**"**Inoue," was all Grimmjow said. It sounded as if he didn't like her, but that wasn't the case at all. He sort of liked her as a friend, but not really. Although he did treat most of his friends like that.

Well, not all of them.

He treats Halibel, Stark, Szayel, and Yammy with respect. It was really just Nnoitra and Ulquiorra that irked him. Ulquiorra has a stick up his ass and Nnoitra is just a dumbass perv.

But they were both great at fighting, something than Grimmjow needed.

"Ok, well were all gonna run 5 laps around the football field with no walking what so ever." Kenpachi stated with a malicious smile plastered across his face.

Grimmjow was brought out of his thoughts with a light tap on his shoulder. Auburn hair draped down on his shoulder. Orihime was leaning over him with a grin.

"Cmon' Grimmjow-san! It's time to go outside to the field." She seemed oddly happy about this.

He got up and walked beside her out to the field.

They reached the field and stood at the beginning of the track where the white line was. Zaraki stood on the sideline of the track and had the whistle ready in his hand.

"Alright! Run all 5 laps with no walking! If I catch you walking...." He began to chuckle.

"You'll have to deal with me later on." He grinned. Nobody wanted to face Zaraki's wrath. He was the most terrifying teacher in the school.

Most students gulped, except for the gang. They all just stood their, indifferent, except for Grimmjow who had a smirk on his face.

"Now get running!" He blew the whistle, making a loud screeching noise. All of them began to run. The gang always stuck with each other no matter what. They were ahead of the rest of the students and Orihime. Or so they thought.

An orange blur shot out of the mob of teens and ran right past the gang. This happened on each lap, where the orange blur would run past them without stopping.

The gang were about to cross the finishing line when they saw Orihime already sitting on the grass. That meant she was already done. All 5. Done. She wasn't even sweating or panting.

They all hurried over to her with questions rising in their throats.

"Inoue-san how did you finish so fast?!"

"Whats your secret?"

"How did you do that?"

"Will you go out with me?"

A pause. Everyone looked at Nnoitra like he was crazy. He put his hands up near his shoulders. "What? I was bored." He arched an eyebrow and had that creepy smile on his face. That meant he didn't mean it.

Everyone just kept staring at him, much to his displeasure.

"..."

Szayel decided to break the silence with a cough. "Uh, so how did you manage to get here so fast Orihime-chan?" He adjusted his glasses.

Orihime patted the grass next to her, signaling them all to sit down from their standing positions. They all did what she asked of them.

"Well, at my old school I was in track and I hung out with many athletic people. I also enjoy running. But I guess they just rubbed of on me," she scratched the back of her head.

"So...you don't work out or anything?" Stark piped up. He was laying down on the grass lazily, staring at the clouds with Halibel by his side.

"Nope, I don't," Inoue replied.

They all sat their with their mouths open, except for Ulquiorra and Halibel.

All of a sudden Szayel grabbed Grimmjow by the shoulder.

"Hey everyone lets have a group meeting over here quickly," Szayel ushered everyone a little farther away. By this time, more students had arrived and sat down on the grass panting like a dog.

Orihime was starting to get up when Szayel called out to her. "Sorry Orihime-chan, but can you just sit over there for a few minutes? I promise it won't take long!"

"Um, ok!" She sat back down. Her mind began to wonder. _I wonder what Halibel-san was talking about a few minutes ago. I also wonder what they're talking about over there. _She glanced back at the gang, still curious as to what they're saying.

The gang all leaned in toward each other, curious of what Szayel had to say.

"Well, to put it simply, I think Orihime-chan should join The Espada." He inquired towards Grimmjow.

The Espada was the gangs name. It consisted of 7 members, originally 8, but one had defected a few days before Inoue had arrived. The Espada was the strongest gang in all of Hueco Mundo, the town that they resided in.

"No way! Why should I let her join?" Grimmjow whispered loudly.

"Why not let her join?! I bet she would be useful to us! Besides she's so nice! It would be a great change for all of us!" Szayel whispered back.

Grimmjow was taken aback. He really wasn't expecting the 'change' thing.

_Szayel has been acting unusual since Inoue came,_he thought.

He crossed his arms to his chest, "What does everyone else think about this?" He asked.

"I wouldn't mind having her with us," Halibel stated. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Let's have a vote! Everyone raise your hand if you want Orihime-chan to stay with us!" Szayel said as he raised his hand. Halibel did, Nnoitra did, Yammy did. Stark raised his lazily and Ulquiorra raised his with no emotion.

Everyone wanted her in.

"Alright! She can join! But if anything bad happens from this it's not my fault!" Grimmjow stood up suddenly. Szayel clapped and cheered in ecstasy, the rest just clapped quietly.

Other students were staring at them, wondering what they were so happy about. But they knew to stay out of The Espada's way. Or else they would pay for it.

Grimmjow walked over to Orihime and stopped right on front her. He leaned in towards her.

"Congrats. Your in The Espada."

**

* * *

**

**Well that was chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! But I'm sorry if Szayel or Grimmjow or if any of the characters sounded too OOC. ^^;**

**But please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe, here's chapter 3!! Thank you so much for all the reviews!! :D**

**Yes, yes, I do realize that 'Espada' is Spanish for Ten Blades. I just don't think having Barragan in it would be appropriate because he's old and that would be kinda pedophilish if he was going to school with them… O.o **

**Then Aaroniero would be weird to have in it because his face is covered by that metal thing (I forget what it is ^^;) Zommari… I just don't think he needs to be in it… ^^; I'm sorry… Ahaha, sorry if the characters have seemed OOC.. I kind of have that problem sometimes so please forgive me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Orihime's stormy grey eyes widened. "I'm in the what?" Her mouth hung open.

Grimmjow scowled. He didn't like repeating himself. He stood up and walked away from Orihime and the group. She just sat there, confused. Her long auburn hair swept in the light breeze that went by. It was quiet. She fiddled with the hem of her grey gym shirt. She was nervous. She had no idea what this 'Espada' was, and it seemed like nobody was going to tell her about it.

The Espada, who were a few feet away from her, also sat there in silence. They knew their leader hated repeating himself.

Szayel gave a sigh, "I'll go inform her about this." They all nodded in response and started to talk quietly amongst themselves.

He stood up and walked over to Inoue. "Hey, Inoue-chan." He sat down and looked at her. "You don't understand what Grimmjow just said to you, do you?"

She laughed nervously, "No, I don't…" She looked down at the grass. She saw a tiny ant trying to crawl up a blade of grass. A large gust of wind swept the ant off the blade, making Inoue frown. She felt bad for the ant. It probably took forever for it to get to where it once was on the blade. Her heart really was pure.

"The Espada is the name of our gang," Szayel said. The wind blew his pink hair into his face, blocking his vision. He pushed his bangs out of his glasses.

The auburn haired girl all of a sudden looked up from the grass. "Wha-What? Gang?!" She scooted away from Szayel in fear. "I can't be apart of a gang!" She was breathing heavily. Most likely a panic attack.

The Espada was watching the whole thing from where they were. Nnoitra shook his head in disappointment. "Looks like Pet-sama isn't taking this well." The others nodded in agreement. It really was clear that Inoue wasn't taking it too well.

"Pet-sama?" Ulquiorra piped up in irritation. Nnoitra looked at him and gave him a grin. "Yeah, Pet-sama is a fitting name for her." Ulquiorra shook his head in disagreement.

The Quinta Espada's grin grew wider. "Well, it is to me. She is like pet to me, very cute and maybe even obedient to her master. Heh, and that master would be me. Also, Sama because she is apart of us now, so I might as well give her some respect." He licked his lips and looked back towards Inoue and the Octava Espada.

Ulquiorra glared at Nnoitra's back. _What a disgusting creature he is, _he scrunched his nose up and looked away from him.

Back with Szayel and Orihime, he watched her with fascination. He reaction was just as he expected. She was way to predictable. "Orihime-chan, I'm sorry but you can't quit out of it. As the old saying goes, once and Espada, always an Espada." His amber eyes sparkled in delight.

"Bu-But don't I have to know how to fight to be able to be apart of a gang?" She stuttered.

Szayel adjusted his glasses and gave her a smirk, "You don't how to fight?"

She just looked down at the grass again. He got her. She did know how to fight actually. Her childhood friend, Tatsuki, had taught her how to fight. She was at the same level as a black belt. Szayel knew she could fight, judging by the way he was looking at her. But how could he of possibly of known this?

"Yes, I do…" She was defeated. She grabbed the grass an tightened her hold on it. Being a part of gang could ruin her permanent record. This could ruin her chance to getting into a good college. There was also no way out of it.

"Perfect." He got up from his spot and began to walk towards the others to tell them this.

"Wait!" Her voice called from behind. He looked back and saw her standing up too. Her eyes were watering up from what he can see. "Yes? What is it?" He answered back.

"Is there any way I can get out this?"

Szayel sighed. Why did she have to be so difficult? Looks like he was going to have to shed his nice guy persona. He turned back to her and gave another smirk. "No. The only way you can get out of it is by going to jail, dying, or anything that can make one useless to us. And if you do try to leave, you get killed."

Although there was one exception. It was his old girlfriend, Nel. She left a few days ago because she had broken up with him. The only reason why the others didn't go after her was because he had prevented them from doing so. He still loved her and didn't want her to die because of him. They had gotten into a fight which led to her breaking up with him.

His smirk left at these thought, instead putting a frown on his face.

"Inoue," he dropped the formality. "Why don't you come and sit with us now. There's no use denying that your apart of us now."

During the time that Szayel was thinking about Nel, the auburn haired girl had sunk to the ground sobbing. The pink haired boy went around her and crouched behind her. She had her knees in front of her and her head in her knees. She continued on sobbing.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her torso and placed his head on her shoulder.

"There, there, Orihime-chan." He whispered to the girl. She brought her head up from her knees and peeked an eye at him.

"The Espada isn't that bad," he began, looking into her one open eye. "It can actually be quite fun. Were all pretty nice, even Grimmjow can be. Nnoitra also throws great parties, excluding the strippers." Szayel chuckled at that.

"Plus, if we do get into a fight, we won't make you fight. You'd probably just be back up, so don't worry about the fighting thing." He released one of his arms and began to play with a strand of her orange hair. He examined it before continuing.

"If you're also worrying about if this will affect your record or whatever, this wont do anything to it. The only people who have marks on their permanent records are Grimmjow and Nnoitra because they don't do their homework and they have gotten into cuss fights with Principal Aizen-sama," he deadpanned.

Orihime's quiet sobbing turned into a small laugh after he was done explaining. He released his hold on her but kept a steady hand on her left shoulder.

"You find that funny?" He lifted an eyebrow.

Her small laugh got even louder as tears began to stream down her closed eyes.

By this time, a small group of people had been watching them from afar and began to whisper to each other.

"They gotten into fights with Aizen-sama?" She choked out a laugh. This was something funny to hear about for her because she didn't like Aizen even though it was her first day there.

"Unfortunately, yes, they have," he frowned. "But the good thing is, is that they've totally kicked his ass. Trust me, Principal Aizen-sama comes up with lame comebacks," he sweat dropped at a few memories of previous fights.

Orihime kept on laughing. After a few minutes, it dulled down to a quiet chuckle. She wiped tears out of her eyes with a smile. She already felt better thanks to Szayel-san.

She looked to Szayel and smiled. "Thanks Szayel-san. You really cheered me up. Now I feel better about me being in the Espada thing."

"You're welcome."

It was silent between the two after this. But it was a comfortable silence. The silence was soon broken by Kenpachi.

"Listen up all you disgusting teenagers!" He yelled through the chatter of teens. They all ignored and kept on talking loudly.

"SHUT UP NOW OR YOUR GETTING YOU'RE ASS SENT TO THE PRINICPAL'S OFFICE!" He cracked his knuckles and grinned wildly. He radiated a rather dark aura, giving students close enough to him the chills.

All of them immediately stopped talking and gave him fearful looks. Well, except for the Espada. Nothing phased them.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to announce that we're just gonna have free time today," Kenpachi said with a slight frown.

Everyone cheered in joy. It wasn't often they got to have free time in gym. Kenpachi usually worked them to the bone. Only a few people though wondered what caused this to happen.

The teacher glared at them. This was why he hated teenagers. They don't like working their little asses off, and instead like to talk about school crap. It wouldn't kill them to do a little work for once in their spoiled lives. "Don't think that this will be a regular routine."

They all ceased their cheering and talking and looked up at him in confusion.

"The only reason why it's free time today is because I planned on having you all play some baseball and some brat vandalized the bats." He looked towards the Espada while saying this. "The person broke all of them in half."

Once he finds out who broke his equipment, he's gonna torture them in so many brutal ways it won't even be funny. He returned his gaze to the rest of the class. "Well, go do what ever you brats do in your free time." He turned his back to them and stalked off to somewhere.

People immediately began to talk. A few of them began to take glances at the Espada and mutter to each other about something. Some speculated that it someone from the gang who vandalized the batting equipment.

"Hey! What the fuck are you all staring at her?" Nnoitra yelled at them. He stood up from his spot on the grass and advanced towards them. They all quickly backed away and stopped looking over at them.

He went back and sat in his previous spot.

Szayel and Orihime went back and joined the group. As soon as they go there, they all started talking about the equipment situation.

"I sure as hell didn't do that," Nnoitra growled. He pounded his fist into the ground in anger.

"Neither did we," Halibel referred to both her and Stark. His head was laying on her lap as she stroked his brown hair.

"It wasn't I who did it," Ulquiorra said.

"Not me," Yammy quietly said.

"And it wasn't me," Szayel calmly said.

It was silent until they all thought of the same thing. "Grimmjow," they all said in unison.

Meanwhile, Orihime was sitting their quietly watching them all talking about who didn't do it. "Um, where is Grimmjow-san?" She piped up.

Szayel looked around and soon spotted him. "There," he pointed with a slender finger. He was pointing to Grimmjow who was talking to some girl and guy.

Orihime looked over to where he was pointing. "Who are those two people he's talking with?" She looked back to the Octava Espada.

"Oh that girl would be Cirucci Thunderwitch and the guy…" He smirked, "Would be my older brother, Yylfordt Granz."

Cirucci had purple hair tied in two pigtails, big purple eyes, purple teardrop markings on each cheek, and purple lipstick. This girl really seemed to like purple.

Yylfordt had long blonde hair and brown eyes. He didn't look anything like Szayel to put it simply.

She looked back to the three, "Those two aren't part of the Espada are they?" She asked.

"No, Those would be our subordinates. They're not in the Espada, just allies," he stretched back on the grass. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back to the sun and enjoyed the heat on his face.

It was fairly hot out. Not humid, thank Kami. The breeze kept the heat to a minimum.

"Hey, has anyone here been to jail before?" Orihime asked.

He opened an eye to look at her. "Yeah, of course." He pause for a second, "Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Yammy have."

"Oh."

She furrowed her eyebrows. A sudden thought she had confused her. "I don't know much Spanish but, doesn't Espada mean Ten Blades? So why do we only have eight members including myself?"

The Octava Espada laid down on the grass and stared up at clouds, just like Stark was doing. "We had two other members before. Actually three. Before you…A girl named Nel was apart of us…But, she quit. The others would've killed her, but I begged them not to… The other two… Well, lets just say they met a not so good fate."

She laid down on the grass next to him and looked up to the sky. "So, why is this town called Hueco Mundo when we live in Japan?"

Szayel looked at her with confusion. "You really don't know much Spanish, do you?" He chuckled lightly. "To answer yet another question from you, this town was founded by Spanish immigrants. They named it Hueco Mundo, in honor of the original founder, Alejandro Hueco Mundo."

Inoue grinned, 'Thanks for telling me that! I think I feel closer to this town for some reason now that you've told me that. I've only lived her for about a week. I used to live in Karakura Town and attend Karakura High School." Her smile turned into a frown.

She remembered all of her old friends there. Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Tatsuki-chan, Rangiku-chan, Toushiro-kun, Hinamori-san, Abarai-san, Kira-san, Hisagi-san, Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san.

Her heart skipped a beat. Kurosaki-kun. She missed him so much. She could picture his bright orange hair and warm brown eyes. Her heart ached for him.

But, he only had eyes for another. Kuchiki-san. Rukia Kuchiki had just moved to her old school in October, only 3 months ago. She already striked up a close bond with everyone, including herself. Especially Ichigo.

They had started going out about a week before Inoue had moved.

She could feel tears gather in the corner of her eyes. Orihime had loved Ichigo for years, yet Rukia already captured his heart in only 3 months.

A poke to her shoulder shook her out of her thoughts. "Hey, Orihime-chan? You ok?" Szayel asked her.

"What?" She turned her head to him. The action cause the unshed tears to roll gently down her face.

He sat up and looked at her. She too sat up.

"Why are you crying?"

She brought her delicate hand up to her face and wiped the tears from her face. "Oh I wasn't crying, I was just…"

He didn't say anything after that. He knew that what ever was bothering her, she would say it when she was ready.

"Hey, Pet-sama!"

Orihime turned her head back to look at Nnoitra. He came over there and sat down near her.

"After school, around 5:00, I'm having a welcoming party for you." His tone was light and carefree.

Her lips formed into an 'O' shape. "N-no that's not necessary!" She waved her hands in front of her.

"No, your coming whether you like it or not!" He stated. He really was leaving her no room to say no.

She stayed silent until she muttered quietly, "Fine."

He slung his arm around her shoulder. "Ha! Now that's the spirit!" His black hair blew in the wind as did her orange hair.

He got up and joined the others who were sitting right behind them.

"A party?" Szayel said in amusement. Like he said before, Nnoitra's parties usually involved strippers and are celebrated for the oddest of reasons. He must have something in mind for Inoue.

She nodded. The way Szayel had asked was kind of making her wonder what was going to happen at the party. She's never had a party thrown in her honor before, except for birthday parties.

The whistle blew. "Hey! Gym is over! Now get your butts back to the locker rooms!" Zaraki yelled. He put the whistle back into his pant pocket and then proceeded to lead the students back to the lock rooms.

Orihime saw a hand extended in front of her. She looked up to see Szayel's face looking down at her. The glare of the sun was behind him, though it was still leaking through and into her face. One of her hands tried to shield it from her face while the other one grabbed his hand.

"Thanks," she told him. He nodded in return. They walked back to the locker rooms together. With a 'see ya,' they both went into their respected locker rooms and got changed.

The next few classes went by fast for Orihime. After her last class, she went to her locker and gathered her things. With a farewell to Szayel, she left and walked back to her apartment.

She stepped into her one room apartment and set her school bag by the door. With her shoes off, she went into the kitchen to fix herself a snack. She made a sandwich with peanut butter, honey, ham, and mustard on it.

She quickly ate it and went into the bathroom to take a shower. The water felt cool against her skin. She sighed in pleasure as the water cascaded down her. She grabbed the coconut shampoo and applied it to her hair. Once she got it in well, she rinsed it. She did the same with the conditioner.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with a blue towel. After blow drying her hair, she went into her room and picked out an outfit from the closet. She put her blue flower pins on that she had taken off.

Her outfit was a pink flower printed skirt and a plain white blouse. She walked over to her mirror on top of her dresser. She examined her outfit and was please of what she saw.

She looked at the clock on her dresser and saw that an hour had already gone by. She got out of school at 3:00 which meant it was already 4:00.

_I guess I'll just do homework for the next hour, _she thought with a sigh.

The homework she was doing was math. She wasn't very good with math so she found some difficulty in doing it. Time went by fast, she soon discovered. She brought her head up from the homework sheet and looked in front of her at the clock that was hanging in front of the TV.

It read 4:45. She got up off the couch and set her homework on the coffee table in front of her.

She grabber her small pink purse and went out the door, locking it behind her.

Since she had no car, she walked to his house. He had given her his address during math. After fifteen minutes of walking, she finally made it. The house was pretty large. Much bigger than she expected it to be. It was painted black and had a black roof.

She stood at the front door nervously and buzzed the doorbell once.

It opened and revealed Nnoitra with a bottle of beer in his hand. "Hey, Pet-sama! Come on in!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her into what appeared to be the living room.

"Pet-sama! Close your eyes for a second!" He practically sang. She did what she was told with no questions.

Just to make sure she did, he put his hands in front of her eyes. He gently pushed her to make her walk forward.

"Um, Nnoitra-san? Where are you taking me?" She breathed in a nervous breath.

"I got you a present for joining The Espada, which you'll be seeing in a minute."

After turning another corner, he made her come into a halt. They were stopped in front of a door.

He put his hand on the knob and turned it.

"Here's your present, Pet-sama" He released his hands from her eyes. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Oh dear Kami!" She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

In front of her was a room of awaiting male strippers. Some of them were clothed in thongs while the others were stark naked.

* * *

**Heh, well that was chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! Oh yes, I hope I didn't make the characters seem to OOC… ^^; But please r&r!**


	4. Chapter 4

**:D Thanks for the reviews!! I really appreciate the feedback! ^^**

**Holy shit sorry it took me so long to update this. I've been really frickin' busy a lot this summer… so sorry again..**

**Hehe, I think in the last chapter there may have had waaaaaay to much SzayelHime fluff. ^^; But there'll be more GrimmHime fluff in this chapter and the ones to come. After all, this is a GrimmHime fic. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I'm still confused what 'Espada' means too. D: I have a bunch of people telling me its one thing and then other people telling me its something different. So I guess I'll just leave it the way it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**

* * *

**

"Well, what do ya think, Pet-sama?" Nnoitra came up from behind Orihime and placed his arm over her shoulder casually, as if this sort of scene in front of them was normal.

Apparently it was normal to Nnoitra, from what she's heard.

Orihime still had her hands covering her eyes, though she aloud herself a quick peek, only to squeak and close the gap between her fingers.

Before she could answer his question, two female strippers came up to Nnoitra and placed their hands on his shoulders.

One of the strippers had long straight platinum blonde hair and brown eyes. Her black bra could barely contain her huge breasts, as the two mounds of flesh were bulging out of it. She had matching thongs to go with it. She had long black, high heel boots, making her legs to appear longer than they were.

The other girl had short, choppy black hair and vibrant green eyes. She was wearing a blood red corset and red heels to go with it. As for her bottoms… she didn't seem to have any on.

"You know that syrup brand, Aunt Jemima?" The blonde asked Nnoitra. He nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned into towards his ear and whispered, "Well my name is Aunt Vagina." Her hot breath tickled his ear.

He grinned and wrapped his arm around the dark haired girl's waist. "My name is Gertrude, but just call me Dirty Girty," the other girl licked her lips seductively.

The two strippers began to place butterfly kisses on his neck, making him moan in satisfaction. Before they could continue their administrations, he stopped them. "How about we take this somewhere else?" The girls giggled as he led them to a different part of the house.

Orihime had observed the whole thing, and to put it frankly, it made her want to puke.

"Hello there, Big Breastie." One of the male strippers came up to her. He was wearing black thongs, a bow tie, and white cuffs on his wrists.

Inoue's eyes bugged out of her skull at the name he called her. She put her hand to her mouth, "B-big Breastie?" She stuttered out from her hand.

_What is with strippers and weird nicknames? _She backed up until her back reached the wall. These strippers were making her feel highly uncomfortable.

He came closer to her, so that his chest was pressing up against hers. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "My name is Backdoor Barney." He brought his large hand to her cheek and began to caress it sensually.

"B-back D-door B-barney?" She stuttered out. Okay, this has go to be the weirdest name yet.

"Yes, Sugar Tits," he licked her neck, making her squeal.

Inoue's flushed face paled when she felt something hard pointing into her abdomen. She cautiously looked down. Barney had a rather large bulge in his thongs.

_Oh Kami,_ her breathing started to speed up. She struggled to free herself from his grasp. His strong arms wouldn't budge from her mid-section.

"Hey, Fuck face! What do you think you're doing to her?" An angry voice growled out.

The male stripper craned his neck to behind him. Grimmjow was looming dangerously behind him, his aura radiating death. Barney immediately let go of Orihime and began to make his way out of the fine mess he had created.

"Where do you think your going?" Grimmjow grabbed the back of Barney's bow tie. He turned him around and punched him in the nose. A 'crack' was heard as blood spattered on the walls.

Barney was sprawled out on the floor, unconscious, with blood gushing from his nose.

Inoue stared at Grimmjow, wide eyed. "Um… Grimmjow-san, that wasn't really necessary.. You didn't have to punch him." She looked away with a light blush on her cheeks. She wrung her hands nervously while looking down at the now bruised up Barney.

"What do you mean I didn't have to punch him?" He glared.

No response came from the auburn haired girl. She didn't really know what to say to that.

Grimmjow did a face palm. "Are you blind? He was gonna rape your ass if I hadn't stopped him." He looked at her through the spaces in between his fingers.

"Oh."

"Oh?! All you have to say is 'Oh!?" He dropped his hand and glared with hard eyes. She was really pissing him off with her naive ways.

"U-um, well, thank you then I guess," she offered him a small smile. He softened his glare and grunted in reply.

He grabbed her arm and began to drag her out of the room. "What about Barney-san?" She looked back at the male stripper.

"Juts leave him. Somebody will find him later and take care of him," Grimmjow's voice was filled with annoyance.

_The guy looked like he was trying to rape her and she still cares for him? _This though just made him even more pissed off.

He made a small, quiet sigh. _She's too soft, too soft for this gang. _

They ended up in some sort of recreation room. There was a two pool tables, an old fashioned juke box, some couches and tables, and even a bar.

Ulquiorra and Szayel were in the corner sitting on some large burgundy couches. They were surrounded by male and female strippers.

They made their way over to an open loveseat and sat down. Grimmjow leaned into the sofa and relaxed.

"Orihime-chan!" Szayel shouted over to her and waved his hand vigorously. "Come over here!" He patted the empty seat next to him. Some of the female strippers glared over at her jealously.

"Grimmjow-san, I'm going over there by Szayel-san," Inoue said.

He grunted, "Whatever."

She went and sat by him, earning a smile from the pink haired man.

The teal haired teen put both arms on top of the couch and put his head back. He looked up at the white ceiling, then closed his eyes.

He was enjoying the silence that he had, except for the party to his left, but that was interrupted then someone sat down right next to him.

"Hey, sexy," the person said next to him. Grimmjow didn't bother opening his eyes, but her put his arm around the small figured person.

"My name is Patricia." The person had a very feminine voice, meaning it was a girl speaking to him.

"Grimmjow," he smirked.

"How about we get out of here and go fuck?" The person tugged on his muscular arm.

Grimmjow still hadn't opened his eyes. "Sure. You seem hot enough by the sound of your voice."

The person giggled.

He opened his eyes, expecting to be greeted by a sexy woman, but was greeted by a skinny white male stripper. He had red lipstick smeared across his fat lips, and greasy blonde hair.

He was clad in pink panties that said in bold letters on the front "**You Know You Want To Suck This.**" Patricia had a very large bulge in his panties.

"What the fuck!" Grimmjow shoved Patricia away and got up off the loveseat. "I'm not gay, you little cock sucking son of a bitch!" He shouted.

"Ohhh, playing hard to get, are we?" Patricia wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "That's good, cause I like 'em spicy," he licked his lips and darted his tongue out of his mouth repeatedly.

"Fuck you." Grimmjow spat out to the stripper's face. He didn't want some gay fuck near him.

"Oh I'll do more then fuck you, Grimmy-kun." He winked playfully at him. "Come over here and let me 'touch' you." He tried to grab Grimmjow's shirt, only to be rewarded with a kick in the balls.

"Ouch!" Patricia was on the floor in the fetal position, crying his eyes out.

"Suck it up, you baby!" Grimmjow picked him up off the floor with his hand around his neck.

The stripper chuckled. "Don't you mean _gayby_?" He grinned toothily.

"Gayby?" The teal haired teen tightened his grip, making the blonde wince. "You are a sick fuck." Grimmjow raised his fist and punch him right in the eye, making Patricia slam into the wall.

He cracked his knuckles then his neck. "Damn, how many people do I have to punch today?" He asked himself.

"You shouldn't be punching anybody," a cold voice said from behind. Grimmjow turned around to face a stoic Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, what do you want?" He snarled.

The dark haired teen's eyes briefly glanced at Patricia, then looked back into Grimmjow's icy blue eyes. "I just wanted to see what all the commotion was." He shoved his hands into his black pant pockets.

"You could of just watched from over there, on the couch." Grimmjow never did like how nosy Ulquiorra could be.

"I was going to stop you from beating up the stripper, but it appears I came to late." He glanced behind and looked to Inoue, who was currently talking to animatedly to Szayel about something. "I got distracted by Inoue-san."

"Distracted by Inoue? What the hell does that mean? I know she has great tits and everything, but they wouldn't distract me from a good ass kicking session." Grimmjow crossed his arms to his chest and scowled.

The darker haired teen sighed, "Unlike you, I'm not a pig. Her conversation with Szayel was distracting me. I also think she has a pleasant personality." Ulquiorra still stayed emotionless as he said this.

"Pig?! Shut the hell up, you emo fucktard!" He held a fist threateningly in Ulquiorra's face. He still seemed unfazed.

"Right. I'm going back over here to the mature section of the room." He went back over to wear Orihime and Szayel sat and sat down in an empty space near the girl.

"What a little douche bag," Grimmjow seethed. How dare he insult him like that! That bastard always knew how to get under his skin.

He needed to take his anger out on something . . . Or someone.

A moan came from behind him, making his ears twitch in that direction. He turned to face the source with a grizzly smile. It was Patricia who moaned in pain.

Perfect.

Grimmjow stared down at the stripper through half lidded eyes. He pitied this weak man before him. He was very weak for a man. Maybe him being girly contributed to his weakness.

"Eh, get up." He nudged Patricia with his foot. The stripper whimpered in reply, and refused to turn his body towards the other man.

"Hey, I said get up!" The teal haired teen nudged him harder this time. This seemed to make Patricia oblige, for he turned fully on his back so that his face was looking up at Grimmjow.

"W-what?"

The teal haired teen stomped right on Patricia's face in fury. The stripper started crying and tried to crawl away but was stopped by a kick to the back.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" After another kick, Grimmjow had one of his hands around his neck and a fist poised near the stripper's stomach.

"Grimmjow-san, stop!" A voice cried out from behind.

Inoue came from behind and grabbed his fist. She tried to draw his arm back, but failed due to him being much stronger than her.

"Please stop! You don't need to hurt him anymore!"

Grimmjow looked at her and ended up staring right into her grey eyes. Tears were building up in them. He flinched as he saw a tear fall from her eye. Something about her crying didn't sit well with him. The look in her eyes was making his heartbeat speed up.

He looked away from her and back to Patricia.

"Fine." He grunted out.

He released his grip on the other man and let him drop to the floor. Patricia weakly got up and ran as fast as he could out of the room.

"Thank you, Grimmjow-san," Orihime softly said.

Grimmjow didn't look at her as she said this. The image of her crying was burned into his memory. It made him almost remorseful for what he had done to Patricia . . .

"I'm going." He walked right past her over to where Ulquiorra was sitting.

"Ulquiorra, watch Inoue while she's over here," he scowled. "I don't trust anyone else with her, so watch her." He stuffed his hands into his pant pockets.

Ulquiorra looked at him impassively. "Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll escort her home too," the green eyes teen said.

Orihime came back to where they were with a confused expression on her face. She was about to ask Grimmjow something, but he ignored her and walked right past her and out of the room.

He waked out the front door and out into the dark streets of Hueco Mundo.

He couldn't be around her tonight. He needed to get his thoughts straight. He certainly couldn't do that when she was around. The thought of her crying because of what he done made him feel . . .guilty.

The look she gave him hade made his heart race. Did he care for her? Did he like her?

Grimmjow shook his head at this thought. No, liking someone like that only made you weaker. Even if he did end up liking her, it would put her in danger. If rival gangs found out about that, they would kill her for sure.

Grimmjow arrived at his house and walked to the front door. He lived alone like the rest of the Espada, so no need to worry about angry parents kicking their asses for being out late.

He grabbed his key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened it and went in.

_I can never like her,_ he thought.

He shut the door behind him and made his way upstairs to his room.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked it ^^ I kind of rushed the last part so sorry…**

**Please R&R! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating this story in soo long! Dx I've been procrastinating for too long :c I hope the characters don't seem too OCC D: Well I don't know what else to say but, enjoy reading the next chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach ._.**

**

* * *

**

Grimmjow awoke from his sleep to the sounds of sirens coming from a cop car. He grumbled and went to the window in his small room. The cops seemed to be at his neighbor's house.

3 cars were there with their flashing blue and red lights. _Probably another drug bust. Damn neighbors, _Grimmjow mentally sighed and walked to his closet. He got changed into his plain white school uniform and went downstairs into the house entryway.

Oh how he dreaded going to school today. He didn't want to see that orange haired girl, Inoue.

He knew he kinda liked her, but no way in hell would he let these feelings cloud his judgment over certain matters. Like being The Espada's gang leader, for example.

His duties as the leader of the gang were far more important than trying to pursue some chick. Grimmjow opened the front door and walked outside into the radiant sunshine. The teal haired man shielded his eyes from the harsh rays as he walked to his motorcycle.

Yes, just like any other badass, he had a motorcycle. Everyone knew that a badass owned a bike.

He hopped on to it and started it up. _Damn girl making me confused. _Grimmjow sneered as he drove down the street.

_Maybe if I get laid by some whore at school tonight it'll make me forget about her, _he thought. _I'll try to ignore her today. I'll just pretend she doesn't exist. _He pulled into the student parking lot of Hueco Mundo High.

He never wore a helmet when he drove his bike. Only pussies did. Those no good goody two shoe fags.

He got off his motorcycle as soon as he found a parking space. Since he didn't have a helmet, he didn't worry about anyone trying to jack anything. Well, even if someone did manage to jack his bike, they might as well consider themselves a dead man…or woman.

He'd find 'em and personally beat their asses himself. Nobody dared mess with Grimmjow, unless they wanted to die.

The teal haired teen walked down the hallway and past all the talking students. They were all so annoying. The way they talked about retarded things like sports and make up and shoes.

Didn't they have any idea what goes on in the real world such as murder, robbery, fights, and other real shit like that? Apparently not.

Grimmjow went to his first period class, study hall, which he also had with Nnoitra.

"Hey there, Grimmjow!" Nnoitra waved over with an excited grin. Contrary to popular belief, him and Nnoitra were actually very close friends.

Grimmjow sat down next to his friend and pulled out his binder. He never did his homework, but he had to make it look like he did or else Kaien-sensei would give him some gay ass detention.

A few other students came in and took their seats. Grimmjow and Nnoitra sat in the back of the room. The front was for teacher's pets. The class was small because the study hall that they were in was made up of students who were forced to take it, due to failing grades.

"Good morning everyone!" Kaien Shiba, the teacher, walked in. His grin was big as usual and he walked with an enthusiastic air about him.

Grimmjow had to admit that he thought Shiba was a pretty decent teacher. Shiba was never too harsh on his students and he was a pretty laid back guy.

Kaien sat down at his desk and pulled out his laptop. All the teachers were provided with a laptop from the school, since some teachers taught in different rooms for different periods. That way they could keep all of their files for each class on the same computer.

"Alright everyone, get started on any assignments you have," Kaien said while working on his laptop. Grimmjow and Nnoitra just whispered quietly to each other the whole period. They talked about Orihime, The Espada, and other things.

Soon first period was over and Grimmjow went to his next class, Science. He hated that class, so he didn't do much in there. He just sat around while everyone else worked on some lab assignment thing.

Then he went to History and fell asleep while watching some boring movie about the Civil War or something. After that, was English. He was pretty good at English, so he didn't mind going to there.

Then fifth period was Spanish. He loved Spanish because he excelled in it. Spanish was easy ass shit to Grimmjow.

Sixth period was Math. Grimmjow hated Math with a passion so he fell asleep in the back of the room again. Next, came lunch.

Grimmjow walked to the lunchroom and went in line to get some shitty school food. He got his food and then walked to the usual table The Espada sat at. He was hoping that Inoue wasn't at school so he didn't have to see her at lunch now.

Everyone was at the lunch table now, except Orihime, Szayel, and Ulquiorra. Grimmjow looked around the room, but didn't see them anywhere.

Nnoitra nudged him and whispered in his ear, "I bet they're having a threesome!" He laughed and continued to eat his meal. Grimmjow's eye twitched. What if they really were all fucking? Grimmjow unconsciously clenched his fist. His eyes widened when he realized he had clenched it.

No, he wasn't going to get jealous. Not over those two fags and that chick. They could be fucking for all he cared. Well, maybe he cared a little…

"Hey guys!" A voice rang out happily. Orihime walked into the lunch room arm in arm with both Szayel and Ulquiorra. They even had soft expressions on their faces.

Grimmjow felt a jealous pain go through him. He glared at the two men near her as they took their seats at the table. Orihime talked to everyone with a huge smile while still arm in arm with Szayel and Ulquiorra. They didn't seem to mind it either.

Now she was making his gang members go soft. Great. Grimmjow sighed and did a face palm. Wow, now he'll have pussies for gang members.

"Grimmjow-san!!!" Orihime called out to him. She waved at him, even though she was sitting across from him. She was weird and cute like that.

He turned his head towards the other way and started talking to Nnoitra about random stuff. He was going to ignore her just like he had planned earlier.

Orihime noticed him look the other way and start talking to Nnoitra. She frowned and picked at the food in front of her.

_No matter what I do it seems like Grimmjow-san won't accept me, _she thought dejectedly.

Grimmjow saw the sad look on her face after he had completely ignored her. No way in fuckin' hell was he gonna feel remorseful. _I'm leaving. I'm not gonna deal with being near her or any other bullshit. _Grimmjow stood up, grabbed his tray, and walked over to the trash cans to dump his food in.

He went back over to the table and looked at all of them. "Guys, I'm leaving early. I forgot I have to go talk to my teacher about some gay ass project in Science," he left before anyone could remark.

Orihime turned around and watched his back as he left. She sighed again and turned around.

Grimmjow walked down the lunchroom with his hands stuffed in his pockets. _Stupid girl and stupid fags being dumbass retards, _he snarled inwardly. Today already sucked for him.

"Why hello there, Grimmjow~" A familiar voice said.

Grimmjow, who was staring at his feet while he walked, looked up in front of him. He glared immediately, "Shinji?! What the fuck are you doing here?" Grimmjow snarled.

In front of him was a guy with jaw-length blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a huge grin on his face, much like the one Nnoitra always had on. He was known as Shinji Hirako.

Behind him were eight other people. Three girls and four other guys.

"We also have this lunch period, you know. Unless you're too stupid to even notice us," Shinji smirked and stuck his tongue out.

Grimmjow growled and clenched his fists at his sides. He hated all of these fags. The group in front of him was the other gang of the school, The Vizards. They where The Espada's rival gang.

"But also, we heard you have a new member in your gang and from what I've heard, she's very attractive." Shinji squinted his eyes and looked around for Grimmjow's table.

"Oh! That must be her!" Shinji smiled and took a step forward.

"No. You're not going anywhere near her." Grimmjow also took a step forward so that they were standing directly in front of each other. "If you do, I'll kill you."

Shinji chuckled, "Sorry, Grimmy-kun, but she looks very pretty. Such a pretty thing doesn't belong with a group of people such as yourselves. So I've decided, I'm going to make her mine."

* * *

**Well that was the fifth chapter xD! I hope it turned out okay =w=;; Sorry if It sucked :c I'll try to update soon! :3 Please R&R! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lol, it's been a few months since I've updated this. Sorry. :c I've been focusing more on my other fanfic, but I'm still continuing this one. **

**Soo, Shinji and his gang were introduced last chapter~ That's very important to the story line! :D Haha, anyways, let's continue with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

Like hell this fag was going to make Orihime his! Grimmjow glared at Shinji, but the blonde just smiled back pleasantly. "What's the matter? It's not like you're her boyfriend." Shinji chuckled and took a step in the direction of Orihime.

Grimmjow blocked him once more. Looks like he was going to have to lie to get out of this. "As a matter of fact, Inoue and I _are_ dating." He didn't know why he was taking up for that annoying girl. Maybe it was just the fact that he didn't want his rival touching someone that belonged in his gang.

But then he thought about it more. He wouldn't give two shits if Shinji went after Halibel. Hell, Stark would kick the blonde's ass if he tried to.

Shinji looked taken aback for a moment, but he quickly recovered. "Prove it." He smirked and propped a hand on his hip.

Grimmjow eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Prove what?" He was really getting pissed off from the blonde's annoying little games.

"Prove to me that the two of you are indeed going out." The blonde grinned widely as he watched Grimmjow closely. This was going to be interesting, Shinji thought.

The teal-haired guy gave Shinji a final glare before stalking off in Orihime's direction. He was going to put up a good act to make that conniving asshole go away and leave them the hell alone. Unless he was going to get violent, then Grimmjow had no problem with that.

He soon approached her he grabbed her by the shoulder so that she faced him. "Follow my lead," he quickly whispered into her ear. Before she could reply, Grimmjow cupped her face as his lips came crashing down on to hers.

Shinji's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but he just kept a straight face on.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms possessively around Orihime's waist. Her arms snaked instinctively around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She had a little experience when it came to kissing. The only other guy she had kissed was her ex-boyfriend, Ichigo.

They broke apart and looked into each others eyes while their faces were a crimson color. "Grimmjow-san, what was-" Orihime began, but she was cut off by Shinji.

"I see. You two really are going out," Shinji said disdainfully. He walked over to them, causing Grimmjow to hold on to Orihime tighter. The blonde put his finger under the orange-haired girl's chin and looked into her stormy gray eyes. "No matter. I'll still get you to fall for me." He daringly moved in closer to her and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Grimmjow, just to let you know, I'll get her to fall in love with me in 3 weeks! Once she's in love with me, she'll no longer be apart of your petty gang. She'll be in The Vizards as my girlfriend!" Shinji's grin turned into a sly smirk as he spoke. He could sense anger radiating off the teal-haired guy, which made him even more amused.

Before Grimmjow could kick his ass, Shinji backed up swiftly and went back to the other members of The Vizards. "Later, Orihime-chan!" He winked and made his way out the lunchroom doors along with the rest of his friends.

The Espada grew quiet, each of them were replaying the events that had just taken place in their heads.

"What just happened?" Orihime piped up. She was looking down, trying to hide the blush that was on her face. She had been kissed by Grimmjow and then by Shinji! She was used to male attention, but she wasn't used to getting kissed a lot. Not since Ichigo had...

She began to feel tears sting her eyes as she thought more about Ichigo. She loved him with all her heart, but he stabbed her in the heart, and kept twisting it until it completely shattered. She didn't like thinking about what he did to her. It was too much for her.

"Apparently Shinji Hirako wants to date you, and you just got kissed by Grimmjow," Szayel stated the obvious, but he only said it because she had asked. He adjusted his glasses and looked at her with his golden eyes. He turned to Grimmjow who was on his right. "Speaking of which, why did you kiss her? Do you possess romantic feelings for our dear Orihime-chan?" Szayel asked, almost as if he was accusing him.

Grimmjow slammed his fist on top of the table, making everyone cringe in response. "Of course I don't like her! I only kissed her so that bastard would leave her the fuck alone! God damn are you people retarded or something?" He was outraged that Szayel would accuse him of liking the girl! It was like Szayel wanted her for himself, by the way he said it. Fuck, does everyone like Inoue or something?

He was getting tired of all this shit that's been happening today. "Fuck this. I'm leaving. Later, Assholes." Grimmjow walked away from the table and out of the lunchroom. He was going back to Math, since lunch cut into their 6th period.

He walked back to Math, and was surprised that he was the first one in there. Well, he wasn't that surprised, since most kids wouldn't leave lunch early just to come back to Math. Except those Math/Science nerds, they would come back early. But it looked like he was even earlier than them.

The teal-haired guy sighed and went back to his desk and sat down. Even the teacher wasn't back yet. Oh great, he was becoming some faggy ass geek with no life. He laid his head on the desk and soon dozed off. Not long after that did the rest of his class shuffle in, along with the teacher. Grimmjow slept through the rest of the period, but he woke up once he heard the bell.

He was also tired of being in school. He made his way out the door with plans to ditch the rest of the day. He smirked to himself. He wouldn't go home just yet. He was just going to hang outside for a bit until school ended.

He went out Hueco Mundo High's front doors, but as soon as he got out there he had to shield his eyes from the sun's glare. He sat under a lone oak tree with a sigh of pleasure. He was in the shade, which felt refreshing to him. The heat was unbearable, thanks to the sun.

Grimmjow couldn't stop thinking of earlier. Shinji wanted Orihime, which made Grimmjow growl in disgust. He didn't want to admit it, but he did like the orange-haired girl. He wouldn't tell her or anyone else in a thousand years that he liked her. He knew he shouldn't like her, but he couldn't help it.

That bastard had the nerve to kiss her right in front of him! It may of been on the cheek, but it still pissed him off. That brought him to the thing that really made him go over the edge. Shinji was going to make her fall in love with him? By the end of 3 weeks? Like hell Grimmjow was letting that happen! He knew he had no control over Orihime's feelings, but there was only one thing that he could do that at least had a little control over them.

Grimmjow was going to make her fall for him! Not that fag Shinji! Once Orihime fell for him, then maybe they could date. No, they will date! Grimmjow almost laughed out loud, but he held it in. He has the perfect plan. He was going to make Inoue his, so that nobody could touch her, especially not Shinji. The blonde stood no chance next to Grimmjow.

Shinji was tall and lanky. Way too skinny with no muscle. Not to mention a creepy ass smile and some gay hair cut. Grimmjow knew he was obviously more attractive. Him with his biceps and his sexy teal hair, no girl could resist him! Well they could, but it was mainly do to the fact that they were scared of him, since he was The Espada's leader.

_I'm going to ask Orihime if she wants to go out tonight. Tonight will be the first step in my plan; get Inoue to fall for me and not Shinji. I'll take her out to the nicest place in this city! _Grimmjow thought impishly. His ass was beginning to hurt him from sitting on the ground for too long. He stood up and leaned against the tree and busied himself in his thoughts once more.

Soon, an hour had passed, which was followed by the bell ringing. Not long after students began to pour out the front doors. They were all laughing and talking happily, excited that school was out for the day.

Grimmjow kept his eyes open for the orange-haired girl. He was going to ask her out as soon as he saw her. Ah, speak of the devil! He saw her walking out alone, with nobody around her for once. He hurried over to her quickly before she was mobbed by someone else wanting to talk to her.

"Inoue!" He yelled, catching her attention. Her face had surprise written all over it. She wasn't expecting Grimmjow to be talking to her for a while after today's incident in the lunchroom. "Grimmjow-san," She politely greeted. Orihime gave him a smile, making his heart start to beat a little faster than normal.

"You doing anything tonight?" He was going to start it off as being casual. He wasn't going to let her know that he was competing for her love against Hirako.

Orihime blushed. "U-um, no! I'm not!" She sputtered over her words nervously. Was he going to ask her out? She hadn't been on a date for a long time. Not since Ichigo changed...

Her face darkened and grew sad for a moment as she remembered him and what he had done to her, but it was soon replaced with a smile.

"Listen, I wanted to know if you'd like to perhaps... go out on a date with me tonight?" Grimmjow almost stuttered on the words, but luckily he had control over himself. He didn't want to look like some idiot. He was a gang leader, after all.

Inoue's face turned an even darker shade of red as she almost dropped her books on the ground. She was so surprised that she almost dropped them on the ground. She really was clumsy. "U-um yeah! T-that sounds nice." She held her books up high in front of her so that her mouth was covered up, giving her the shy school girl look. It really made her look even cuter.

Grimmjow almost smirked. He loved to smirk. But he kept a straight face as he spoke again. "Okay, I'll pick you up at 6." He didn't feel like asking her where she lived right now. He needed time to get ready. If he wanted her to fall for him, he had to at least dress right for dinner. He figured he'd call her right before he picked her up.

The orange-haired girl nodded as they both bid each other good byes. He sauntered off to his motorcycle and hopped on it. He put the key in the ignition and started it. The motorcycle came to life with it rumbling and making a loud sound. He drove out of the parking lot and finally let a smirk grace his face as he headed home. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

**Ah! That took a while to write (because I'm a huge procrastinator) =3=; I hope you liked it! I hope I didn't rush into this too fast. :c I just needed something to happen for them to go out on a date. **

**As for Orihime mentioning Ichigo a few times, he'll become important later on in the story. I'll explain the background story and stuff. :3 **

**Well, please r&r! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahh, it's been forever since I've updated this! x.x Sorry! D: I just haven't felt the inspiration to write it lately. Dx School is coming up, so I don't know how often I will be updating this. :c So... yeah... But I'll try to update it more now that I have ideas for this, so that's good xD**

**Anyways, Grimmjow and Orihime are going on a date! Yay~ :D Ahaha =w= I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

After getting dressed in a casual yet sexy outfit, Grimmjow received a text message from Ulquiorra giving him Orihime's address. Ulquiorra had driven Orihime home that night after Nnoitra's party some time after Grimmjow had left, too.

Going to the mirror, Grimmjow smirked at his appearance; he donned a plain white T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and black leather jacket. Yes, a leather jacket, just like the ones you see in the movies with a badass in it.

Leaving his room, he went downstairs, checking his wallet along the way. If he wanted to impress her, he would take her to one of the best restaurants in this city. Peering into his wallet, he grinned as he remembered that he had stolen the huge wad of cash from some guy at their school a few days ago. He didn't have a job and was in was no position to have one, due to his criminal record, so he had to steal from others.

His house and his motorcycle were being paid for by his rich parents, but other than that, they refused to have anything to do with him. They disowned him years ago right after he had turned fifteen because of all the crime he had been doing back then.

With his shoes on and his keys clenched safely in his hand, he went out the front door and made sure to lock it behind him. He may of been a criminal himself, but he wasn't able to trust any bastard in his neighborhood.

It was dusk, the sky was beginning to darken, the skies fading from an orangeish-pink and into hues of dark blue and purple. Grimmjow hopped on his motorcycle and turned it on, causing the headlights to shoot out a beam of light at his garage. He pulled out of the driveway and began his journey to Orihime's house. He had her address memorized into his head and would never forget it for as long as he lived.

He had been driving for about ten minutes now, but with the sky gradually darkening it was hard to tell exactly how far he had gone from his house. After coming to a street he was semi-familiar with, he felt more confident as he could tell that her house was coming up. Driving slowly, he passed by each house, inspecting the numbers one by one.

Once he saw the correct numbers, he pulled into the driveway of the house. The house was small, perfect to accommodate one or two people. It was white with nothing that really stuck out about it. It looked like an ordinary house, but it was occupied by a not so ordinary girl.

Grimmjow walked to the front door and stopped when he was in front of it. He raised a hand and knocked gently. A moment later, the door opened to reveal a flustered Orihime. The teal-haired man's blue eyes ran up and down her body, casually checking her out with a grin of approval.

She was clad in only a white sundress and a pair of white sandals. White looked good on her, he decided, scratching the back of his head awkwardly while the silence consumed them.

"Well, are you ready?" He rasped out. His throat felt dry all of a sudden. He swallowed, and gestured to his motorcycle.

"Hop on after me," he said softly, and walked over to the vehicle. Orihime continued to watch him, her attention focused on him, then to the motorcycle. She was a bit reluctant to ride it, as it made her feel nervous that she would fall off and die.

She gulped as she realized he had offered her no helmet, making the little bit of security she had crumble. She closed the door behind her and went over to him, her heart pounding in her chest.

The orange-haired girl slowly sat down behind him and hesitantly wrapped her slim arms around his waist. She pressed her face deep into his shoulder, trying to find some sort of comfort.

Even pulling out of the driveway seemed to make the girl nervous as her grip around his waist tightened almost uncomfortably. When they were on the road she discovered that the wind whipped her scrunched up face, making tears blur her eyes. This was her first time riding a motorcycle so she wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

It was cold. Her dress did nothing to help as it was sleeveless. Her dress went to her knees, screaming modesty. She was a beautiful girl, and most beautiful girls in Hueco Mundo flaunted their beauty and showed too much skin. But that could be considered a good thing for most males of the town.

Squeezing her eyes shut to prevent the wind from making them water anymore, it felt like an hour had gone by until she felt them slow down and pull up to an unknown place. She cracked an eye open to see where they had ended up and opened both once she say they were at what appeared to be a restaurant.

The sign that stood tall in front of the restaurant read "La Pantera Azul." Since Hueco Mundo was obviously a Spanish city, she assumed it was indeed in Spanish, but she wasn't positive because she did not know any Spanish herself.

"We're here," he said, a feral grin plastered on his face. Orihime got off the motorcycle first, almost tripping over herself in the process. Sighing, Grimmjow turned off his bike and got off too, softly grabbing her arm and pulling her to him as they walked to the entrance of the building.

He didn't normally act like a gentleman while on dates, but if he wanted to win her heart, then he would act like one. He opened and held the door for her then held the next one open for her. She smiled, surprised with his behavior, which was abnormal for him.

They went up to the front counter with Grimmjow in front. "Table for two, please."

The man at the desk nodded. "Right this way." His voice had a heavy Spanish accent to it, making it hard for Orihime to even comprehend what he was saying, but Grimmjow could understand it, much to her relief.

They walked past the bar area where many men and women were. They stepped into the actual restaurant area and were sat at a nice looking booth. Taking their seats, the waiter put the menus in front of them.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders."

Seeing that Grimmjow was nodding, Orihime nodded too, her face flushing a deep crimson at her inability to understand their waiter.

"What's wrong with you?" She looked up from the menu she was looking at and stared into his captivating blue eyes.

"I-I'm having a hard time understanding our waiter..." She mumbled, looking the other way to avoid his gaze.

Chuckling, Grimmjow rested his elbow on top the table, his hand cradling his cheek as he drank in her appearance. Her face was red and her hair was now a mess from riding on the motorcycle. Strands of it were everywhere as her now loose bangs were covering her eyes. Her dress was ruffled up too.

Before she got on the motorcycle, she took off her hair clips and put them in her purse for just in case. She would have a heart attack if they were to fall off while riding on the vehicle.

"Oh yeah, you don't know Spanish, do you?"

The orange-haired girl nodded, still covering up her blushing face. To avoid him staring at her face, she picked up the menu once more and held it up in front of her face. She never took Spanish while she attended Karakura High School, she took Chinese because it was recommended to her.

"Well, don't worry, I'll help you when he comes back," he said, picking up the menu as well, reading it's contents over with an indecisive attitude. He didn't know what he should eat. There were too many things that he liked that were on the menu.

Not long after, the waiter came back, a pad of paper and a pen were in hand. "What can I get you to drink?" Again, Orihime could not understand what he was saying.

"I'll have a soda and she'll have..." Grimmjow trailed off, looking at Orihime for an answer.

"Water."

"Yeah, so I'll have a soda and she'll have a glass of water."

Normally Grimmjow would be having an alcoholic beverage, but because he was around her and he would be driving, he was going to pass up on one and go with a soda instead.

The waiter scribbled their orders on his pad of paper before leaving to take other orders. Silence ensued between the two as they did not know what to say to each other. Every so often Orihime would sneak a few peeks at the man sitting across from her.

She wouldn't deny it if someone asked her if she thought Grimmjow was attractive. The way his teal hair spiked up in random places naturally and the few strands that hung in his face gave him the disheveled look that screamed that he just didn't care how he looked. He had the aura of a man that could wake up and leave the house and look incredibly sexy without adding anything to himself. He went all natural, you could say.

Gripping the menu a little tighter, her heart fluttered as she realized that she had a small crush on the man in front of her. It scared her that she was already falling for a man. The reason she left Karakura Town was because of a man, and she was hoping to start over and stay away from men all together.

Ichigo was the reason why she had left. They broke up because he had... He... Tears gathered in the corners of her gray eyes as she found herself unable to even say it in her own mind. Not long after they broke up he moved on to Rukia. She didn't blame Rukia for what happened. You can't control what your heart wants, and she wanted Ichigo as well. If anyone were to be blamed, it was Ichigo.

"Orihime, what would you like to order." She slammed the menu down on the table out of shock and surprise, her mouth open slightly.

In front of her was a glass of water and in front of Grimmjow was soda. The waiter had returned and was staring at her with dark brown, almost black eyes.

"Oh! U-um... I'll have a taco," she said, blushing again for the second time. She didn't know what most of the stuff on the menu were, so she went for something basic - a taco.

Scribbling her order on the pad, the waiter tore his attention away from her and faced Grimmjow with a questioning look. "And you, sir?"

Looking over the menu one last time, Grimmjow finally came to a decision. "I'll have the Chuletillas." The waiter wrote that down and held his hand out for the menus.

Grimmjow placed the menu in his outstretched hand, reaching for Orihime's as well, then put hers in the waiter's awaiting hand.

Now that they had nothing to distract them from each other, they both didn't know what to say again. The orange-haired girl decided to use this as the time to ask questions about him.

"Grimmjow-san, how did the Espada come to be?" She had this question in her head for a few days and she found that she couldn't get it out of her head. She was curious as to how the gang came to be and why.

Raising an eyebrow, the teal-haired man looked taken aback for a second, but answered her question truthfully. "Well, I guess I can give you the full story," he said, grabbing the straw from his drink and taking a sip.

"I was fifteen and a freshman in high school. Back then, I was constantly teased because of my hair." He reached up to the stray locks of hair hanging in his face and pulled it down so that it was eye level with him, fingering through it slowly with a contemplative expression.

"I was bullied too because of my hair color!" She blurted out, quickly covering her mouth with her hand after saying this.

_Ichigo was bullied, too, because of his hair color,_ she frowned, remembering what Ichigo had told her years ago.

"I see we're not so different after all," he said, giving her a real smile even though it wasn't an optimistic subject. He crossed his arms against his chest before continuing with more of his story of the past.

"Nnoitra was my only friend, and he was also picked on because of how tall he was. People would call him a freak because he was taller than most of the seniors back then. We were tired of being the senior's punching bags, so we gathered other people like us to form a gang."

"All the Espada members have been picked on, believe it or not, even former Espada members were as well, though Nel was the exception. Through out high school, we started committing crimes to make us look big and bad." He chuckled, "Well it certainly worked. By junior year the whole school wouldn't fuck with us."

"Nobody ever explain to me who Nel was, only Szayel-san mentioned her to me..." Orihime began hesitantly.

Grimmjow cut her off, seeing that nobody had explained to her, which didn't surprise him in the slightest. It was a touchy subject for Nnoitra, and nobody wanted to piss him off, so they didn't dare speak a word about her.

"She was a former girlfriend of Nnoitra's. She was never bullied, unlike the rest of us. I only let her join because Nnoitra was in love with her. She never really did approve of the crimes we did, though. She broke up with him one day and quit the gang because she refused to participate in any 'organized crime,' and she didn't like the fact Nnoitra was either."

Orihime's eyes were wide with sorrow and sympathy for the dark-haired man they were talking about. No wonder why Szayel-san didn't speak much of her, it was a heavy subject for all of them.

She fiddled with a bit of the string that was coming from her dress, deciding to change the subject. "What were the other members bullied for?" She inquired.

Grimmjow leaned back in his seat, stretched, unfolded his arms, and put them behind his head. "Let's see... I've told you about me and Nnoitra, so Halibel was made fun of because she's black. Having black people in this town is considered weird, since it is Spanish, but with also Japanese obviously. People in this town can get pretty nasty to anyone who isn't of Spanish or Japanese decent."

"Not to mention she has European in her, which explains her blonde hair and green eyes. She's often been called fucking racist words by the people here. It makes me sick..."

He sighed heavily as he thought back to a few years ago when he had met her. It was way worse back then, the prejudice behavior Hueco Mundo was going through. It has toned down since then, but it still lingers there nonetheless.

"Then there's Yammy. He may be Spanish, but let's face it, the guy is fucking obese. You don't see many fat people here in Hueco Mundo, or in all of Japan for that matter. So he was often made fun of for his weight."

"Szayel, to no surprise, was another one of us made fun of for his hair color. Well, besides that, people thought he was gay for a long time. They used to call him names like fag or queer. But that was proven wrong until he finally had a girlfriend, but they broke up several months later."

The girl propped her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands, leaning forward and listening carefully to what he was saying.

"Stark was bullied because he never did shit in Gym class. It may not seem like it, but our school is obsessed with sports and any physical activity. So seeing someone not give it there all during that class pissed so many people off. So he was basically bullied because he's lazy as hell."

"Then we have Ulquiorra. All through middle school he didn't talk to anybody and always sat by himself with either a depressed look or with no emotion at all. People began to assume he was emo, like myself, and started making fun of him for it, though I never did actually say it to his face. I may call him emo now, but I'm only kidding, and he knows that."

Grimmjow stopped talking when the waiter appeared, their food on trays and smelling delectable.

The waiter put their food in front of them, the steam rising up and wafting into their noses. "Would you like anything else?" He asked, looking from Orihime to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow answered for the both of them, saying no, making the waiter leave. After their food came, they mostly ate in silence, each mulling over their thoughts. Orihime was glad that her and Grimmjow had a productive conversation. She felt like she got to know him better.

Pretty soon they were done eating. After paying the bill, courtesy of Grimmjow, they left and got back on his motorcycle. Once again Orihime closed her eyes to block the wind from invading her vision. It was colder out too, making her want to wrap her arms around herself to warm her up, but she couldn't because her arms were already wrapped around the teal-haired man.

They pulled up into Orihime's driveway not long after leaving. She opened her eyes and saw that she was home and got off the motorcycle.

"Good bye, Grimmjow-sa-"

"Just call me Grimmjow," he interrupted.

She shifted uncomfortably, embarrassed that he had asked that of her. It didn't feel right to call him by his name and without adding any suffixes to it, so she wasn't sure what to do. But then she knew what to call him when she thought to more suffixes.

"Okay then. Good bye Grimmjow-kun." She wanted to repay him for the wondrous night, and she only had one idea on how she could. She stood in front of him, leaning down while doing so.

She lightly planted a kiss on his cheek, earning a gasp from him. "Thank you for taking me out. I had a wonderful time," she whispered into his ear, her hot breath tickling him.

His face was stained with a light pink as he nodded and grunted out a reply. Giggling with a smile, the orange-haired girl skipped to the front door of her house and unlocked it, then shut it behind her.

Taking her shoes off, Orihime ran upstairs, also blushing. She couldn't believe that she had the nerve to kiss him! She ran into her room and collapsed on her bed, her stomach feeling like it was doing somersaults. Her body felt hot and exhilarated from just that one simple action.

She felt like nothing could ruin tonight. Tonight was perfect, one of the best dates she had ever been on. Closing her eyes, she wanted to fall asleep right then and there so that she could dream of the teal-haired man.

The phone rang all of a sudden, making her sit right up. She reached over to the nightstand beside her bed and picked up the phone. The phone did not have caller ID so she had no clue as to who would be calling her at this hour.

"Hello?" She said, smiling into the phone.

"_Orihime, it's Ichigo." _

The girl's smile immediately faltered as she felt like her previously excited and happy heart was shattering all over again at the sound of his smooth, deep voice.

"I-Ichigo..." She gasped out.

* * *

**Well, sorry for the long update! Dx Well I have ideas for this fic now, so I'll try to update it periodically, or whenever I have time. School certainly keeps me busy, so it might be a little longer.**

**Chuletillas, by the way, is a Spanish dish which is basically grilled chops of milk-fed lamb. =w= So yeah, just saying that in case you didn't know.**

**Oh and sorry if I made any spelling mistakes, I have the tendency to do that =3=  
**

**I hope the ending wasn't too rushed. I have a party to go to so I wanted to finish it before I left, so I kinda rushed. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^**

**Since I don't have anything else to say, I'll just finish off with the line I always say;**

**Please r&r! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews! :D They made me so happy! :3 I don't really have much to say... o-o Um... So yeah... -awkward silence- **

**Okay well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach... T_T**

**

* * *

**

Orihime's heart pounded immediately after she heard Ichigo through the phone. Leaning against the wall to support her suddenly shaking body, she swallowed a lump in her throat, her eyes already beginning to water up from the sudden phone call.

"W-why are you calling me?" She managed to say, biting her lip down to suppress a whimper.

_"Look, Orihime, I'm sorry with what happened between us. I didn't mean to do that with Rukia, she means nothing to me now. You know I love you, baby."_

Her hands trembled, tears already escaping from her eyes at this point. She gripped the phone harder in her hand. "Y-you're lying," she replied as she could feel herself begin to shake more and more under the pressure of wanting to forgive him.

She could not forgive him, not matter how much she missed him. She was not in love with him anymore, she simply missed him and missed how everything used to be.

_"No, no, baby! Listen to me, I'm not-"_

Before he could finish the sentence, she pressed the 'end' button on the phone and collapsed on to the floor. Gripping the phone, she slammed it on the floor, hard, as a sob raked through her body.

_Why is he doing this to me? Why is this happening now? _She thought, her stomach starting to hurt her from the somersaults it started doing during the phone call.

Wrapping her arms around herself almost as if she were cold, she tried to comfort herself, all the while weeping her heart away. Her tears felt hot, and she could feel her hair stick to her damp cheeks.

She didn't bother to answer the questions she had asked herself. She didn't want to know, she didn't want anything to do with Kurosaki Ichigo anymore. There were much better men here in Hueco Mundo than him.

_Like Grimmjow-kun? _Her conscious whispered to her tauntingly. Shaking her head, Orihime denied that thought, knowing that her conscious was tormenting her with thoughts of Grimmjow in a romantic sort of light. Cracking an eye open, she looked to where her alarm clock was on the nightstand next to her bed; it read 11:15.

She rubbed the back of her hands into her eyes and slowly started to get up off the uncomfortable floor. She found that her body was still shaken up, however, when she found it hard to just walk three steps to her bed.

She needed rest; it had been a long night, though most of it had been fun for her. Her bed had never felt more inviting and cozy as it did now. She slipped herself under the covers, not getting up to dress in pajamas.

Her body would of practically screamed out and protest in pain if she were to get up. She was exhausted, and was grateful that it was a Friday, meaning she could sleep in tomorrow.

She frowned as she closed her gray eyes. She was sure, that even in her dreams, Ichigo would continue to torment her with more thoughts of him and what he did to her. More nightmares of him cheating on her with her own friend, Rukia.

* * *

Monday had been okay for Orihime, minus the part about being plagued with thoughts of Ichigo. The Espada had noticed, but they decided to leave it; they knew she would tell them when she was ready, she was like that.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, was annoyed at the fact that Orihime hadn't said a thing yet to anybody, including himself. Had he done something wrong on their date? That couldn't be possible! She kissed him (Even though it had just been on the cheek).

During lunch, he kept shooting her obnoxiously obvious annoyed glares. Eating her ham and whipped cream sandwich slowly, Orihime could feel the glances she was receiving. Frowning, she grabbed her water bottle, opened it up and took a swig of it to wash down the taste of her sandwich.

"Inoue, what the hell is wrong with you today?" Grimmjow said, standing up from his seat at the table. "Was it about Friday?" Walking over, he rudely shoved Szayel away from Orihime and took the pink-haired man's previous spot next to the now guilt-stricken girl.

"Of course not! It did happen on Friday, but it has nothing to do with you, Grimmjow-kun..." She placed her sandwich on the table, averting her eyes from him. Flinching, she could feel another glare from him directed at her, causing her to shift nervously.

He slammed his fist on the table in hopes of trying to get her to spit it out. "Tell me now."

"Grimmjow, stop acting like such a child. It is unattractive for a man your age." Teal eyes darted to the person who said it. Ulquiorra, normally calm and sensible, was also giving him a scathing glare.

Ulquiorra had a soft spot for Orihime. She was unlike any other member they've had before. To him, she was what brought the light and innocence to their otherwise dark, miserable lives that they had chosen to lead. You could say that Inoue, in a much simpler way to explain, made Ulquiorra happy, though he did not display it.

"Shut the fuck up, Ulquiorra, and stay the fuck out of our conversations. It's none of your damn business." Grimmjow spat out, turning back to Orihime to interrogate her more on the topic.

"Okay, now tell me what-"

"Orihime-chan!" A voice said. Out of no where, she could already feel a presence behind her. Looking to her left, she saw Shinji crouching next to her, grinning mischievously.

"Shinji-san," she greeted back politely. She reached for her sandwich again and lifted it to her face, taking a bite of it before putting it back on table. She wasn't very hungry for some reason today.

"Wait a minute! Shinji, I was speaking to her, now get the hell away from our table." The teal-haired man stood up, again, this time advancing towards the blonde threateningly.

Ignoring the advancing Grimmjow, Shinji affectionately put his arm around Orihime's shoulders, earning a tint of pink to grace her cheeks. She stiffened, though, as she wasn't used to being held so close.

"Orihime-chan, I was wondering if you and I could perhaps go on a date tonight." His brown eyes locked with hers, entrancing her with their beauty.

"Oh the hell she's not! She's not going on some date to a gay bar with you!" Grimmjow was about to say more, until a pale hand covered his mouth, preventing him from speaking any further.

"Stop interrupting the man, that is highly rude." Ulquiorra said coldly. He began to pull a fuming Grimmjow back to where he sat before and made the teal-haired man sit next to him. Grimmjow may of been the leader, but sometimes Ulquiorra had to step in and be the mature one.

Orihime anxiously looked at all the members at the table, only to find that all of their eyes were on her solely. Looking into her lap, she folded her hands and began to fiddle her thumbs together. "Um... Yeah, I can." She didn't have the heart to turn such a sweet man like Shinji down; he didn't deserve to have his heart broken.

"Splendid, my dear." He removed his arm from her and pried her folded hands apart, lifted one to his lips, and brushed his lips on her hand. "We'll leave after school, if you don't mind. Just meet me out the front doors," he said, winking playfully before he walked away back to his table.

Orihime sat there, trying to figure out what he just said. He said it all so quickly that it was hard for her to register what exactly he said, not to mention he left quickly too, though that was probably to escape before Grimmjow did something to him.

"I'll kill that bastard!" She could hear Grimmjow barking away at what Shinji did with little interest. She was still thinking about her brief, but very memorable conversation with Ichigo from three days ago. Eyeing her half-uneaten sandwich, she sighed, stuffing it in a brown paper bag and went to throw it away.

Other students were getting up as well, indicating that it was time to head back to class, or else they would face the consequence of being marked late by their teacher. Orihime left before the other Espada members could catch up to her, especially Grimmjow, and hurried back to History with Tousen-sensei.

The rest of the day went by relatively fast. The orange-haired girl wasn't particularly excited for her date with Shinji, but she wasn't dreading it. She was more neutral, than anything. She just hadn't been feeling herself since Friday night.

After her seventh period class, she trudged out the front doors along with the other hundreds of kids flooding through it. She walked out to the grass, with her book bag slung over her shoulder, and decided to wait there for the blonde Vizard to show up.

She did not own a car, nor did she take a bus the school would of provided her. Her house was within walking distance from her school, to her relief. She enjoyed walking, anyways, it was relaxing to her.

Just a few minutes later, Orihime felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, half-expecting it to be Grimmjow, but she relaxed when it was indeed Shinji grinning at her. He slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Are you ready?" He smiled, his blonde hair blowing slightly as a breeze went by.

She nodded, forcing a smile upon her face. She didn't want to make Shinji unhappy, she considered him a friend, though they barely knew each other. Maybe they would become better friends during the date.

Orihime did not consider this a date, but she of course didn't tell Shinji this. She didn't feel any sort of romantic pull towards him. To her, he gave off more of a brotherly vibe than anything. The kind of brother that goofs off with his friends and messes around with his sister, like what he does to her.

He grabbed her hand, causing her to look down at their entwined hands, confused. She smiled once more and allowed him to take her to the parking lot was, presumably where his vehicle was.

They soon came to a bright red corvette, with Shinji looking at it proudly. Before she could open the door herself, he opened it for her, waiting for her to climb in the car before shutting it for her. She made sure to buckle up and wait for the car to start.

Shinji buckled himself in as well before putting his key in the ignition and starting the car up. He looked through the back window for any oncoming vehicles and found none. He backed out and drove out of the parking lot and on to a slightly busier street.

Orihime glanced at Shinji, desperately wanting to ask him where they were going for their date. She was curious, not at all anxious. He seemed like a trustworthy man, and she would not doubt him. Looking out the window, she watched as they drove past houses and many trees, on their way to their unknown destination.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter =3= I just wanted to make the date a separate chapter x.x Plus, I need to study for a Criminology test I have tomorrow~ Sorry if the chapter sucked D: But I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I think I rushed things, though. x_x This definitely isn't my best fanfiction. I had this idea like 2 years ago and I wrote most of it almost 2 years ago, so that explains the first... 5 shitty chapters. x_x My most recent work is better, I think. =3= Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes! Dx  
**

**Hmm, I wanna try something. I see authors do this, but I have yet to do it, partially because I feel bad for asking x_x So... Do you think I can have 10 reviews for this chapter? D: =3= I'm not holding the story up for hostage, hell no! **

**Even if I don't get 10, of course I'm still continuing! I hate when people say they need a certain amount of reviews or else they aren't continuing :l I'm not like that, fortunately. **

**Anyways, maybe I can get to 10 reviews? Pretty please?~ =3= Anyways, please r&r! xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahh, thank you for all the reviews last chapter! :D I love you all! xD Hmm, I never know what to say in my author's note things. I usually do in other fanfics of mine, but not in this one o-o**

**Oh wait.. I do! xD I want to write a new Bleach fanfic! :O I want to write it tonight, but I don't know... I have so many other fanfics to finish x_x; I'm just obsessed with the maid concept, because I'm going to be a maid for Halloween x3 **

**Well, the couple... I don't think many people like this couple, but it's my favorite pairing with Rukia in it! It's ByaRuki x3 Byakuya x Rukia =3= **

**I don't wanna give too much away, so that's all I'm going to say.. It's basically with Rukia as Byakuya's maid, and they will become a couple. I'll give more details when I start to write it xD**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

Orihime didn't notice the name of the restaurant as they pulled into the parking lot. During the car ride, they had been silent, but her mind had been occupied with thoughts of flying tacos zooming about around her pretty little head.

She knew that those tacos were out to get her. Last night she had a dream that an army of tacos invaded her body and made her a walking taco. Then they killed all of her friends and made a taco empire! As they walked in through the doors, she saw a poster that had a taco on it.

She gasped at the sight of it and clasped her hands to her mouth in absolute horror. _The tacos have already spread their invasion! _She thought, scared at what her future would look like with tacos ruling her world.

Shinji noticed her astonished face at the sight of the poster and put his hand on her shoulder. "You do not like tacos?" She nodded, and decided to keep quiet about the secret she knew that concerned the food.

He chuckled and grabbed her hand, leading her to the front desk where a man was at. Orihime looked around in awe at how fancy the restaurant was. She looked down, blushing in embarrassment at how improperly dressed she was for an atmosphere such as this.

The man led them around the restaurant, walking around various tables with people happily dining at them, until they went through another door which led them to a patio of some sort. It was still daylight, but their were lights strung around everywhere on the patio. People where sitting out there as well, most of them clad in what looked like designer brands. Men wore suits that complimented their looks and made them look simply dashing, while women wore elegant dresses that showed off the curves they possessed.

Again, Orihime couldn't help but feel even more embarrassed at the fact that she was still dressed in her school uniform. They were seated at a table that was pretty much in front of the doorway, giving them a good view of who came in and out onto the patio.

Sitting down, the orange-haired girl noted at how much fancier this place was compared to the restaurant Grimmjow took her to. Shrugging to herself, she knew she didn't care. It was the thought that counts, right?

She picked up the menu that was laid before her and started to read it's contents. She gaped at how pricey the food was and nearly shut the menu to refuse anything that Shinji would pay for.

"And what would you like to drink, Miss?" The waiter watched her, his hand poised with the pad of paper, and a pen in the other hand to write down orders.

"U-um.. I'll have a glass of water." She felt bad if she were to spend too much of Shinji's hard earned money, but she still didn't want to order anything at all.

The waiter scribbled down her order and left soon after. Less than a minute later, Shinji put down the menu and propped his elbow on the table and rested his cheek into the palm of his hand.

"What will you be getting, Orihime-chan?" He asked with a grin.

She looked over the menu and knew at once that she would have to order something. Not ordering anything would be like an insult to their date, and not to mention, Shinji. Some of the things on the menu were not Spanish foods at all. Some of the dishes were Japanese, so she decided to go with one of them.

"I will be getting the onigiri," she said, shutting the menu, trying to ignore the bewildered expression on the blonde's face. Rice balls weren't the best dinner, she knew that. But it was cheap and plus, she liked them a lot.

He chuckled, and grasped her hand that was laying on the table. He gave it a playful squeeze and winked with his brown eyes. "You're too cute."

Her face grew hot with his compliment as she muttered a soft, "Thank you." Her eyes locked with his own, and she noted how very different Shinji's eyes were from Grimmjow's.

Shinji's were a soft brown, looking so innocent, yet hid a mysterious side to him that she knew he had within him. Grimmjow's blue eyes were cold and murderous, piercing into your very soul if he so much as glared at you, never warm like the blonde's brown eyes.

Orihime felt her stomach drop at the comparisons she was making between the two guys. With her hand now free from Shinji's, she anxiously tucked a long lock of hair behind her ear, biting her lip as she did so.

Why was she thinking about Grimmjow now? She was on a date with Shinji, not Grimmjow. She should be concentrating on the kind and caring man in front of her, not the man that was so cold to her, yet could be so caring as well sometimes.

"Here are your beverages." She looked up to the waiter as he careful placed their glasses in front of them. Shinji had what appeared to be a soda of some sort, most likely a cola, judging by it's brown color.

After handing them their drinks, the waiter pulled out the same pad of paper from his breast pocket and prepared himself to take their orders.

"What would you like to eat this evening?"

Shinji, taking one last look at the menu before he ordered, made a face as if he couldn't decide. "I guess I'll take the Gyoza." He shut the menu and held it out for the waiter to take.

"And you?" He asked Orihime.

"I'll have the onigiri," she said. Nodding, the waiter wrote down what they wanted and took the menus from Shinji and Orihime, then left them to wait for their food.

As soon as the waiter had left, boisterous laughter could be heard coming from the entryway. Orihime grabbed the towel that the silverware was wrapped up in and placed it gently on her lap, smoothing it out in the process.

"You look so gorgeous, Rukia."

Orihime stopped what she was doing and brought her gaze slowly to the entryway of the patio. There, arm in arm, most certainly not in a platonic way, was Ichigo and Rukia, laughing and smiling brightly at one another.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter =[ But this is how I wanted the chapter to end, so... I'll make the next chapter longer for sure, I promise! D: Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes.  
**

**Hmm, I have something to say, actually! Well, tell me in a review if you like Byakuya x Rukia xD I'm just curious as to how many people enjoy the couple like I do :3 So yeah, if you review, tell me if you like the couple xD  
**

**Umm, I don't have much else to say xD So.. please r&r! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**:O Thank you so much for all the reviews! I didn't think I would get so many o_o But thank you! Well, last chapter ended with a cliffhanger, sort of xD So now Ichigo and Rukia are back in the story =3=**

**Umm, I don't have much else to say, so... Enjoy the chapter~! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

Again, Orihime felt a heavy blow to her heart as soon as she saw Ichigo and Rukia having fun and laughing together, like always. It had been this way for a long time, ever since Rukia had transferred to Karakura High School.

Rukia was immediately welcomed into their group of friends. She was liked by everybody, even by Ishida Uryuu, and he was so quiet and hardly opened up to anybody.

She and Ichigo were dating, but the orange-haired girl could tell that Ichigo took a liking to Rukia. They hit it off well. They soon became close friends, then best friends, then...

Orihime blinked back tears as she could feel her lip start to quiver. Shinji noticed her, obviously upset about something. She was staring passed him, so he turned around to see what had caught her attention and upset her so. His eyes fell on a couple that was currently talking to a waiter about something.

The orange-haired guy suddenly noticed the two staring at him, his eyes widening visibly as he caught sight of Orihime. Narrowing his eyes, Shinji immediately knew that this punk knew Orihime personally; the look on his face was a dead give away.

"O-orihime?" The guy stuttered, still looking at her. The short, dark-haired girl next to him turned and noticed her as well.

Her violet eyes met with Orihime's grey ones.

Orihime stood up, tears already spilling out of her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. She backed the chair up and started to run, her vision blinded by the tears and wind that whipped at her.

"Orihime-chan!" She could hear Shinji yell for her, but she ignored his calls. She ran passed the couple, and through the shrubbery in which the patio was surrounded in.

Looking back for only a moment, she caught sight of an orange blur chasing her. She yelped and cried out when she recognized it as Ichigo's mess of orange hair, causing her to speed up her pace.

She almost tripped, but managed to catch herself as she was in the parking lot of the restaurant. She ran passed many cars in the parking lot, and soon passed Shinji's car as well. Seeing the street come into view, she tried to go faster as she could hear Ichigo calling out to her.

She could vaguely hear a motorcycle in the distance, but she dismissed it, knowing that it was far away and couldn't get to her. She finally made it to the street and felt accomplished for making it this far.

She couldn't be near Ichigo ever again, he lied to her about being done with Rukia. Now she was for sure that she and him could never be. As the saying goes, once a cheater, always a cheater.

Looking back, she almost lost her breath at how close he was to catching up. She brought her head to looking in front of her and screamed when suddenly a motorcycle barely missed by an inch and skidded to a stop in front of her.

The blue hair she saw gave her comfort as she knew at once who it was. It was Grimmjow, her savior. His beautiful, cerulean eyes landed on her, a confused expression following.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? It's not safe to play in the road, Inoue." He set the brake on the ground and kept his hands gripped tightly to the handle bars of his motorcycle.

"I...I..." She panted, trying to catch her breath. Her hand was clutching the fabric of where her heart was, trying to steady its erratic beat.

"Orihime!"

Grimmjow noticed an orange-haired guy soon approaching. Looking from Orihime to him, he caught on to what was going on.

"Inoue, who the fuck is this guy and why is he chasing you down the street?"

Orihime didn't answer as she backed away, flinching, from the orange-haired guy that Grimmjow didn't know. He could tell that something wasn't right between the two. She obviously did not want to be near this kid, but this kid was still going after her, though she was a lost cause now.

Glaring at the guy, Grimmjow got off his bike and stood in front of Orihime in a protective stance. The guy didn't back down, which surprised Grimmjow greatly.

"And who the hell are you?"

The kid had a look about him that was pissing the fuck out of Grimmjow. His brown eyes mixed with that ugly scowl made the teal-haired guy want to punch the kid's face in.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and that girl is my girlfriend."

"Bullshit." Grimmjow cracked his knuckles threateningly, a crazed look coming upon his face. "Orihime does not have a boyfriend, she had a date with some blonde-haired ugly asshole."

Orihime blushed, not used to Grimmjow called her by her first name. It rolled off nicely from his tongue, coming out so smooth and silky, it made her heart melt and almost made her forget that Ichigo was standing in front of them.

"That ugly blonde asshole is me." Ichigo moved even closer to Grimmjow, never taking his eyes off of him. He knew he could take this guy on anytime.

"Are you retarded? Your hair is obviously orange, even uglier than my friend Szayel's hair, and that's saying something." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, growing bored of how this was turning out. This punk was weak, that much was certain. He wouldn't be much of an entertaining fight.

He felt something touch his arm all of a sudden, causing him to turn slightly, a fist poised in the air ready to punch what ever it was. He put his fist down, however, when he saw that it was Orihime holding on to his arm tightly. His face softened at the cute girl and made her let go of his arm.

Confused and a bit sad, Orihime almost sighed, but she stopped herself when Grimmjow's arm snaked around her waist and held her closely to him. Blushing, she snuggled into his protective arm and once again, almost forgot that her ex was standing in front of them, watching the whole scene with fury.

"Well, you're retarded and a waste of _our_ time, so we're gonna go now." Grimmjow let go of Orihime and got on the bike, then waited as Orihime climbed on to the back of him.

"Wait a minute, I'm not done with you!" Ichigo took another step forward, his hand reaching out to them in a pleading way.

"Later, asshole." Grimmjow put the break up and started to move, heading in the direction of Ichigo, ready to hit him. Ichigo jumped out of the way as the two sped past him on the motorcycle.

They were driving fast, but Orihime didn't care. She felt free now that she knew that Grimmjow would protect her if a situation with Ichigo ever happened again. And Grimmjow put his arm around her, almost lovingly, almost as if he liked her the way she liked him now.

Orihime knew that she liked Grimmjow now. She had a huge crush on him, and she was sure that he did too. She had her arms wrapped around him as she pressed her face into his shoulder, breathing in his scent. She had her face buried in him and her eyes closed, smiling into him as well.

Feeling her become cozy and comfortable with him, more so than ever, Grimmjow smirked as they continued to ride. He could get used to this; him and her taking long motorcycle rides off into the distance, escaping from the pressures of being a teenager and living in the city of Hueco Mundo.

What seemed like hours were only a few minutes as they pulled into Grimmjow's driveway. She brought her head up from its comfortable place nuzzled into his shoulder and stared at the unfamiliar house. She got up off the bike first and stood, awkwardly, to the side and waited for him to get off.

Once he did, he led her to the front door where he did not bother to lock it earlier that morning as they soon walked into the house. She took her shoes off, knowing that it was the polite thing to do, but noticed Grimmjow hadn't.

Shrugging, she looked around the house. The entryway was small, all it contained was a mirror and a stand to put something as simple as car keys on, but there were also stairs right in front of the door, which she assumed it led upstairs to his room.

To the right from what she could see was a small couch and a tv in front of it. Eyeing the grey couch, her legs started to feel shaky all of a sudden when she felt a wave of exhaustion hit her. Running from Ichigo really wore her out, and now her body was demanding she get rest.

Grimmjow disappeared to the left side of the entryway, not saying anything to Orihime before he exited. Hoping that he wouldn't mind, she went over to the couch and sat down on it, already enjoying how soft it was.

Taking a look around, she saw that there really only was the couch and the tv in the small living room. She slowly started to lay down, her whole body soon fully on the couch. The couch was soft and welcoming to her, causing her to close her eyes and revel in the comfort it gave her.

Not only a few minutes later, she was asleep, though, Grimmjow came into the living room and saw her fast asleep on his couch. Again, he had a soft look on his face as he couldn't help but admire how beautiful and innocent she looked just by sleeping.

She reminded him of an orange-haired angel that decided to crash on his couch for the night. Chuckling at the silly comparison he made, he grabbed the blanket that was nestled on the head of the couch and put it over her sleeping form.

He continued to stare, though. Even in her sleep her lips still looked so pink and appealing to him. Ever since Shinji asked her out on a date, he couldn't rid himself of the jealously he felt. She made him feel weird, but in a good way. He liked her and wanted her, he knew that for sure. He knew he shouldn't bring her into the lifestyle that the Espada had, but it was already too late, he supposed.

Bending down, his eyes wouldn't leave her plump, full lips. His lips pressed against hers as he enveloped her lips in a kiss. He pulled apart from her and still kept his eyes on her. With his hand, he lightly ran a hand through her long hair. It felt silky and smooth on his calloused hands. Her hair was soft like a feather.

Grimmjow stopped himself before he felt the desire to do even more to the girl. For now, he would let her rest. Then after she was done, he and her would have a bit of talking to do. That orange-haired creep, Kurosaki Ichigo, gave off a bade vibe to Grimmjow, and he had a feeling that they would be seeing him again real soon. But no matter what, he would protect Orihime from anyone, especially that Kurosaki guy.

* * *

**Ah, I liked this chapter. :3 I think it turned out alright. I finally put in some GrimmHime fluff~ So yay! :D Sorry for any spelling mistakes, though. Dx But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Please r&r! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D I'm glad people are enjoying this fic :D Well, last chapter had GrimmHime fluff, though she was asleep when it transpired xD There will be more to come! :D**

**Hmm, I always run out of things to say in these author's notes =3= So, on with the story? :O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

Grimmjow didn't get any sleep that night. He couldn't get his mind off of when he kissed Orihime, and on top of that, that Kurosaki guy. Now besides Shinji, there was some orange haired punk that was also pursuing Orihime. He didn't like it one bit. This guy seemed more aggressive than Shinji, maybe even... dangerous.

Ichigo or whatever his name was, sent a really bad vibe down his spine. Something just wasn't right. Kurosaki was the type that wouldn't give up on what he wanted, and he could tell he wanted Orihime. If fate really was against them, then they would be seeing Kurosaki real soon, and he'd have his sights set on Orihime.

Which is why Grimmjow had the perfect plan, though it would be expensive. But his parents would cover for him. After all, they put lots of money into his bank account.

* * *

Orihime's eyes fluttered open. Stretching, she yawned as she took in her surroundings with curiosity. She had almost forgotten that she was at Grimmjow's house. But she had not forgotten her encounter with Ichigo, nor Grimmjow coming to her rescue.

She stood up and stretched once more, suddenly feeling a wave of exhaustion come over again. She grimaced, some what skeptical about how she was still tired after falling asleep so early on the couch.

Look around, she couldn't seem to find a clock any where. Her eyes landed on the tv in front of her. The tv was sitting on an entertainment center. It had two shelves at it's side, filled with what looked like dvds. But over the tv was another shelf, where a digital clock was.

To her surprise, the clock read 7:13 am. She looked down at herself and noticed that her school uniform was slightly wrinkled up. She had school in less than twenty minutes! She scrambled across the living room and started to search for Grimmjow in a panic state.

She put her hands up to her mouth, "Grimmjow-kun!" she hollered, twisting her body around to see where he would be coming from.

She stopped her hollering once she heard creaks coming from the stairs. She froze in place, terrified of what was coming down the stairs.

_I bet it's a serial killer coming down the stairs to murder me after he just got down killing Grimmjow-kun! _Orihime screamed in her thoughts.

Her blood went ice cold as she found herself unable to move her body. The creaks became increasingly louder with each painstaking second. She closed her eyes, unable to look at what she thought to be a killer in the face.

"Orihime, why do you keep screaming in my house?" She cracked an eye open, and to her relief, it was Grimmjow staring at her with his hand leaning onto the wall next to him.

"Oh it's only you, Grimmjow-kun!" She exclaimed. She let out a sigh and put a hand up to where her heart was to steady her rapidly beating heart. "I thought some serial killer was upstairs and he murdered you then he was-"

"Yeah, yeah, save it for the plane ride." He cut in. He walked down the stairs and opened the front door. "Let's get going now." He said, looking back at her.

"W-wait, what? Plane ride?" Orihime tilted her head, confused at what he meant.

"I'll explain to you once we get there."

"But to where?" She moved in closer to him and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to find some answer to what he was talking about. Honestly, Grimmjow confused her sometimes, but so did other people.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand from his shoulder and led her outside to the motorcycle. He dug his keys out from his uniform pants and rammed it in the ignition. He got on the motorcycle and looked at Orihime, waiting for her to climb on.

Sighing, she knew that he wouldn't be giving her an explanation for what he was doing until they got to their unknown destination. She got on the back and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He pulled out of the driveway, looking both ways before he went, mind you, and sped off to their destination with a confused Orihime in tow.

* * *

After an hour of driving, they finally pulled into what looked like an airport. Getting off the motorcycle, Orihime looked around the airport's parking lot, wide eyed and with her mouth open.

"We're at an airport?" She asked. He got off as well and slid the key out of the ignition and shoved them back into his pockets. "Yeah." Was all he replied with.

"B-but why?" She stammered. They were going to miss school! Didn't he care? She kept looking around the parking lot and noticed just how many cars were there. She looked back to where Grimmjow was, but found him already starting to make his way to the entrance of the airport building.

"Wait, Grimmjow-kun!" She ran off after him, waving her hand frantically in the air. She caught up to him in no time, tired, and tried her best to keep up with him, despite the fact that she was now out of breath.

They entered the building and made their way through so many people. Orihime followed, making sure to never lose sight of the blue-haired man in front of her. She reached for his shirt sleeve, though, and latched on to him like a child to their mother.

They stood in line and were soon inspected for any weapons of some sort. Seeing none on them, they were quickly let go and proceeded to head to where ever Grimmjow had in mind. The orange-haired girl kept looking around, fascinated with the people and the contents of the airport.

They soon approached a gate where many seats were at. Grimmjow walked up the front desk and eyed the receptionist. "Two tickets to Osaka, please." He pulled out his wallet and waited for the receptionist to give him the total.

"That will be eight-hundred dollars, sir."

He pulled out a shiny silver credit card and handed it to her. She slid it through the credit card machine, "Sign here, please," she pointed to the mechanical pad and pen attached to it.

Grimmjow picked the pen up and signed his signature onto the pad. She handed him to the tickets after he was done with a smile, "Your flight will be leaving shortly."

He nodded and gave a quiet snort and went back to where Orihime was. She was sitting on one of the many seats next to a business man reading a newspaper. She kept trying to see what he was reading, much to the man's annoyance, and pouted when he kept moving the newspaper away from her prying eyes.

"Orihime, let's go."

She looked up at him, then back to the other man, and got up, following Grimmjow to where another man stood. The man took his tickets and looked at them, then gave a nod of approval. They walked down into a tunnel, which Orihime was fascinated with for some unfathomable reason.

Then they got to a door and went through it. They were greeted by a blonde flight attendant at the entrance. She took a look at their tickets as well and led them to their seats in the 2nd class area.

They both sat down, with nobody else by them, and strapped on their seat belts. With a determined look on her face, Orihime turned to Grimmjow. "Okay, so why are we on an airplane? And where are we going? And why?" She asked too many questions, making the blue-haired man slightly annoyed.

"We're on a plane because..." He had no intention of telling her the real reason why they were on a plane, simply because he didn't want her to know of his feelings for her yet.

"Because my parents, being the assholes they are, bought me plane tickets to Osaka last Christmas and they wanted me to use them up before they expired, which is today."

Orihime furrowed her eyebrows at what he had said. How did them buying him plane tickets make them -(She was never the type to swear)- buttholes? Once again, the man she had a crush on confused her to no end.

The look on her face convinced him they she had indeed believed his lie. He sighed inwardly and relaxed into the seat. "But why did you bring me and not some other friend, like Ulquiorra perhaps?" She asked.

He had to suppress a groan at yet another question of hers. "Bringing another guy with me to a hot springs resort would make me look gay." He tapped his fingers against the arm rest and prepared himself for another question of hers.

"We're going to a hot springs resort?" Yet another question from the pretty girl.

"Yes, Orihime, we are. May I please close my eyes now and rest?"

Her cheeks turned crimson at his words. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb your rest!" She waved her arms in front of her apologetically, all the while shaking her head in complete embarrassment.

"It's fine."

She quieted down and looked away from him and tried to take interest in something else on the plane. All of this was so sudden, almost as if it were a dream. But she wondered why he had not said anything else about them taking a small trip last night. She perked up when she remembered that she had fallen asleep so quickly that maybe he didn't have the chance to tell her.

She looked back at him and smiled. He had his head reclined back into the seat with his mouth wide open. Light snoring could be heard if she moved in closer. He must of been really tired if he fell asleep so quickly, she noted to herself.

She resisted the urge to touch his hair, due to the fact that other people were around them. She giggled softly at how cute he looked in his sleep. But he looked cute all the time to her, so maybe it shouldn't be that big of a deal to her.

* * *

**Ahh, sorry for the short chapter x_x I just wanted to update before I left for a Halloween party! :3 Yes, them going on a trip to Osaka, Japan was sudden, but it was meant to be that way xD **

**I tried to add a little fluff at the end, especially from Orihime's view of him sleeping. =w= But there will be waaaaay more in upcoming chapters! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter xD And I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I made Dx**

**And... Have a fun and happy Halloween! I know I am! :D  
**

**Please r&r! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah, sorry for the late update =[. I've been so stressed out with school lately that I found it hard to even open up this document and begin writing. Don't worry, this won't become a habit. I'm lazy, so I update once a week xD I'll never go to the once every 2 weeks! :O **

**But on the bright side... I passed my permit test! xD I know, I'm 16 and I just got my permit. It's pathetic. I should have my license by now, dammit! Dx But yeah, I was so stressed out about the permit test x_x That's part of why it took me so long to update!**

**Well anyways, I know, Grimmjow hopping on a plane with Orihime was so sudden and random, but that's what I was going for. Hehe, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

Grimmjow, as he was falling asleep the night before, went on the computer in his room as soon as this idea came into his head. Osaka was a city that he had many fond memories of.

When he was but a boy, his parents would often take him with on trips to Osaka. His parents had the money to take these trips often, so he soon grew acquainted to the city.

So, as he was on his computer, he checked into a place he hadn't to in years; a small, beautiful hot springs resort.

Orihime, to him, seemed like the kind of girl that appreciated the simple things in life, as did he. Now that is the reason why they were standing in front of a small building as the bus left them.

Grimmjow glanced at the skeptical Orihime. She stood there, looking confused as ever, yet cute at the same time. Only she was able to pull that off, he thought. He hadn't told her where they would be staying, that being the reason she looked skeptical.

He opened the large glass doors of the hot springs resort building and stepped inside, Orihime following him closely with each step he took. Her eyes brightened up as she took in the interior design of the lobby.

Though it looked small on the outside, it was actually quite spacious in the inside. The resort building had an old cabin feel to it. It was made out of logs, and even the furniture in the lobby was made out of wood. A fireplace was in the room as well, as you could feel the heat touching your skin right when you came into the room.

Grimmjow watched as Orihime looked around the lobby, obviously excited and intrigued with the many antiques that littered the lobby. He walked up to the front desk and with much difficulty, tried to muster a genuine smile on his face.

He knew the old women that owned this place. She had been nice to him when he was a kid, and he didn't want to show her how much he had changed over the years. Going from a sweet, innocent little boy to a leader of a gang that gets into numerous fights and illegal things could be heartbreaking to an elderly woman like her.

He saw the old woman, buried in what seemed to be paperwork with her glasses tipping off the brim of her nose. Grimmjow hadn't been to this resort since he was ten years old, and now he was nineteen (he had been held back twice in elementary school), but the old woman still looked the same.

After a minute of standing there, he concluded that she was too busy to notice him. He coughed to get her attention. When she heard it, she looked up, her green eyes sweeping across him.

It took her a moment before she recognized him. "Is that you, Grimmjow-kun?" She asked, leaning up to get a better look at him.

"Yeah, it's me, Chihiro-baachan." Grimmjow scratched the back of his head, nervously, as he could feel her eyes look over him in amusement.

"My, it's been such a long time since you've last been here," she said. She stood up from the chair she was sitting on and let her feet touch the floor. Grimmjow almost chuckled when he saw how short she was. The old woman, Chihiro, was like a midget. She wasn't really a midget, but she was short, very short. She really hadn't changed much at all to him.

"What brings you here?"

The teal-haired man looked back at Orihime, who was now singing something quietly to herself as she stood in front of the fireplace, twisting and turning around as she appeared to be hyper. He looked back at Chihiro, a real smile on his face now. "I'm just here on vacation with-"

"Your girlfriend!"

Grimmjow almost staggered back when she had said that. "What? No, she isn't my-"

"You! Girl! Come over here and introduce yourself!" Chihiro called out to Orihime, causing the orange haired girl to turn around in surprise. "Me?" The girl pointed to herself, earning a nod from the old woman. The girl skipped over and stood next to a blushing Grimmjow.

Chihiro looked Orihime up and down, inspecting her for any nice qualities she may have. "Ah, Grimmjow-kun has fine tastes in women." She smiled as her eyes traveled lower from Orihime's face to her chest. "I always knew he would like a woman with big breasts. His father was the same way. Ah, Minami-san also had large breasts that-"

"Enough, Chihiro-baachan! That's my mom you're talking about!" Grimmjow put his hands to his ears to try to block out what the women was saying. He did not want to hear about his mom's boobs! His dad could have those saggy sacks of flesh you called boobs.

Giggling at the embarrassed expressions on their faces, Chihiro looked to the back at where the key slots to the hotel rooms were. So many rooms were available because they had only a few guests staying there.

She left for a moment to grab a room key and came back with one. "Well, here is your room key. Your room is number seven." As much as she wanted to catch up with Grimmjow, she had to finish some paperwork.

She handed the key to Grimmjow's outstretched hand. "I'll talk to you later, Grimmjow-kun." She looked to Orihime, "And you too, my dear."

With her face still red as a tomato, Orihime nodded quickly and waited for Grimmjow to start walking to their room. He took the hint and said something to Chihiro before they left the lobby and started down a hallway to the right.

It didn't take them to reach room number seven. Grimmjow put the key in the lock and turned it. The lights were off, but he turned them on before they stepped in.

Orihime gasped and blushed, while Grimmjow groaned. He should of expected this from Chihiro. She could be mischievous when she wanted to be, and it looks like she was choosing to be like that as of now.

Instead of two beds, there was only one, and this one was in the shape of a heart. Looks like they're in the honeymoon suite reserved for couples looking to... have sex.

* * *

**Damn, I'm sorry for such a short chapter. x_x I'll make the next chapter waaaaay longer! Haha, I got some plans... hehe... :3 Oh and there will be no lemons in this, so yeah, I was not implying that by the last sentence of this chapter xD**

**Eh, but yeah, next chapter will be longer, way longer, so hopefully that will make up for this short ass chapter! **

**Besides it being short, I hope you enjoyed it anyways! D: Sorry for any spelling mistakes I made! Dx It didn't take me long to write this, so excuse any spelling mistakes I made!  
**

**Please r&r! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews! :D As I promised, this chapter is longer =3= I'm so lazy, that's why I never write long chapters like this xD I'll try to get in the habit again~**

**Hmm, I keep getting ideas for things that happen later on in this story :O I don't know if I'm going to use any of them, though... xD**

**Well, that's it, so on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

After they settled in the room, all the while blushing, though Grimmjow tried his best to hide it, the awkward atmosphere was still apparent as they both sat on the opposite sides of the bed, avoiding each other's gaze.

They sat in silence until Grimmjow jumped, making the mattress bounce in the process. He stuffed his hand down his pant's pocket and pulled it out, a cell phone in his hand. It was vibrating, that being the reason he jumped.

Raising an eyebrow at the caller, he flipped his phone open, bringing it to his ear with a scowl.

"Yes?"

_"Where are you today? And where is Inoue?" _Ulquiorra's monotone voice came through the phone.

Out of his peripheral vision, Grimmjow could see Orihime, turned around and watching him curiously. She lightly played with the comforter on the bed, subconsciously, and looked around the hotel room.

"We're... out." Grimmjow didn't feel like disclosing where they were, partly because he felt that it was none if Ulquiorra's business.

"_I thought you were going to have us all rob that video game store across the school today." _

"Yeah, I was, but I'm out, and I won't be back for a few days, neither will Inoue." He said, hanging his head down as he let his free hand comb through his unruly blue hair.

"But you said-"

Grimmjow's head shot up. "Shut the fuck up! I already told you! I won't be back for a few days!" His grip tightened on his phone as he was ready to crush it in his hand if Ulquiorra didn't shut up.

"Ohh, who is that, Grimmjow-kun?" Orihime crawled across the bed to him and sat by him, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"_Yes, I get that you are gone, but should the rest of us still rob that store? Unlike you, I'm not ignorant, and I happen to be quite intelligent, despite my associations with this gang."_

The orange-haired girl jumped up and own, excited at hearing Ulquiorra's bland voice through the phone. "It's Ulquiorra-kun!" She squealed, still jumping up and down. She started adding 'kun' to their names, knowing that they wouldn't mind. Though she had not known them for long, she knew that they wouldn't get angry with her for using such familiar terms with them.

"Yeah, yeah, what the fuck ever." Grimmjow pressed 'end' on his phone before Ulquiorra could get another word in. He slipped his phone back in his pocket and looked at the now crestfallen Inoue.

"What?" He spat out.

"I just wanted to talk to Ulquiorra-kun..." She said softly, though sad at the same time.

He had to suppress a frustrated sigh. He didn't like it when she was sad, especially when he was the cause, but this probably was the first time he's ever saddened her.

He scratched the back of his head, awkwardly, and looked away from her. Oh great, she was making him go all soft. No, he would not let his feelings for her get in the way of his reputation! He was the leader of the Espada! He had to retain his whole bad-ass image!

He quickly got up off the bed and turned to face her. "So, what do you want to do first?"

Orihime, still sitting on the bed, stayed silent for a moment, before saying, "There are hot springs here?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He nodded.

"Then let's go to the hot springs!" She jumped off the bed and started towards the bathroom, but stopped midway. She turned around, "Wait... I didn't bring a towel with me." Once again, she looked crestfallen. "I didn't bring anything with me because we left without you telling me where we're going!"

She crossed her arms and stared at him, pouting cutely as she tried to make herself appear irritated. He smirked, knowing that she didn't have the heart to become irritated with anybody. She was too innocent to have such negative emotions.

"Relax, they gave towels here that you can use," he said, going to the door. "Let's go get them right now, for both of us." He opened the door and shut it once Orihime came out with him.

Their room wasn't far from the lobby, so it didn't take long to reach the lobby, where Chihiro still was. She looked up from her paperwork, which she was still working on, and smiled.

"Chihiro-baasama, can we have a towel for her?" He pointed to Orihime, who watched the old woman with interest. "And one for me too." He tried to keep his voice gentle as possible with the old woman.

She nodded, and went to the back where a large shelf was. On the shelf was a stack of towels that were almost too high for her to reach. She grabbed two, though, without much difficulty, even though she was short.

She came back to the front desk and gave them to Grimmjow. "By the way, Grimmjow-kun, you remember Loly-chan, don't you?"

"Grimmy-kun!" A voice screamed from the hallway.

Grimmjow froze in terror. "Oh, u-um, let's go, I-inoue." He turned around and grabbed Orihime by the arm and started to a door that was right next to Chihiro's front desk.

All of a sudden Grimmjow felt a weight on his back and froze once more. He let go of Orihime, who looked at him, confused.

The weight got off of him and pulled on his arm, forcing him to turn around to look at the offender.

A girl, about Orihime's age, stood in front of him, a flirtatious smile on her face. Her long, black hair was tied up into pigtails that flowed down to her back. Her pink eyes were looking up at him, trying to stare into his own eyes. She was clad in a pair of short shorts that barely covered up ass (or that's what he was assuming). On her chest was something that looked like a bar, but a little longer, though her stomach still could be shown. Her breasts (almost as big as Orihime's) were bulging out of her shirt, as if the shirt couldn't contain them.

This girl was Loly, his childhood friend that he would play with when they were kids. She is the granddaughter of Chihiro, unfortunately for him. But now she looked like something akin to... a slut.

"Grimmy-kun, it's been years since I've last seen you!" She pouted, but it didn't come out anything close to as cute as Orihime's to him. Her eyes were moving up and down on his body, appreciatively, though they stopped on his face. "My, how you've... grown, Grimmy-kun."

He nodded, getting the urge to roll his eyes, but stopped himself when he remembered that Chihiro was watching. "Yeah, it's nice to see you, Loly, but me and Orihime are gonna go now." He took a hold of the orange-haired girl, his grip tightening on her when he saw Loly approaching him, almost as if he was her prey.

Loly's face dropped at the sound of another person's name. "Orihime? Who's that?"

Grimmjow sighed, quietly, and pushed Orihime in front of him. She blushed and kept her eyes on the ground. For some reason, this girl intimidated her, but she didn't know why. She looked fierce, and looked like the type to harm you if you angered her in any way.

Loly's face, which was confused before, now took on a whole new expression. Her eyes narrowed slightly, though she tried her best not to let it show, and she tensed up. Grimmjow almost smirked at the look on her face. From what he could see, she looked almost jealous, but that was a plus for him.

As long as she was off his back, then he was fine. He almost forgot about the obvious crush she on him when they were young, but it looks like it never faded away, the crush.

She stuck her nose up in the air, haughtily, and marched right past her and to Grimmjow. She put a hand on his arm, lightly tracing it, sensually, trying to look seductive.

"So Grimmy-kun, I was wondering if we could go on a date later, maybe catch up on a few things..." She kept tracing his arm and looking at him, never letting her gaze go down.

He pulled back immediately. "I can't." Looks like it was time for him to use his skills in deceit. He was going to have to lie his way out of this. Loly was not his type of woman. She looked and acted like too much of a slut for him.

"Why not?" She demanded, her fists were balled up at her sides as they clenched.

And he almost forgot she had a temper, especially if she wasn't getting what she wanted. She was also just a spoiled brat that got everything she desired.

"Because." Here was the lie, "Orihime is my girlfriend."

Orihime's mouth dropped open, as did Loly's. The orange-haired girl's face went red as she brought her hands up to her face, desperately trying to hide her embarrassment. Loly's face also went red, not from embarrassment, but from anger.

"Oh, I see." Her voice was just above a whisper.

Orihime inched closer to Grimmjow, starting to fear the dark-haired girl. As she got closer to him, she grabbed and clung on to his arm, almost like what a little girl would do to their mother.

Grimmjow, deciding enough was enough, pulled Orihime along and started in the direction of the entrance to the hot springs. As they walked past Loly, they stopped at the sound of her voice.

"Let's see a kiss then." Venom was laced in her voice, no hint of emotion except for jealousy.

"What?" They said at the same time, looking at each other, then back to her.

"I said, let's see a kiss."

The two looked at each other again, and Grimmjow, knowing that he of course did not want Loly on his back the whole time they were there, nodded to the orange-haired girl next to him. Orihime looked down, nervous about having to kiss Grimmjow.

She understood that he didn't want this girl to annoy him the whole time they were at this resort. It was supposed to be relaxing, not an anger inducing getaway.

She was doing this for his sake.

He grabbed her arms again, for what seemed like the billionth time that day, causing her to look up at him, and into his eyes. He leaned his head down, so that his face was near hers, considering that he was noticeably taller than her.

Staring deep into her eyes, as did she, the two failed to notice Loly watching, in shock, but still moving in closer to take a good look. He captured Orihime's full, pink lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

Orihime kissed back, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. But they soon pulled apart, both of their cheeks aflame with a crimson color, while staring at each other a little longer.

"B-but... Nnnghh!" Loly seethed, stomping her feet in rage. She stopped though, and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

Silence ensued. Chihiro witnessed the whole thing and couldn't smirk to herself as she filed out yet more paperwork. Things at her little resort were about to get interesting. Her granddaughter had a crush on Grimmjow, but it seemed that he was taken by a beautiful orange-haired girl.

She shook her head all knowingly. Plus, that girl, Orihime, had far bigger breasts than Loly. Her smirk turned into a smile at this thought. Breasts were good.

"Well, let's go in the hot springs now, Orihime." He dragged her to the doors and went through them before Loly did something else. She was a real pain in the ass, always was, always will be.

Heat pricked at their skin as soon as they arrived in the hot springs area. In front of them was three signs, each pointing in a direction. One said, "Men" the other said, "Women" and the last one said, "Shared."

"Shared?" Orihime asked.

"It means men and women can go in there, together."

She nodded, not knowing if they were going... together. Almost as if he read her mind, he looked in the direction of the men's hot spring. "Well, I'm going into the guy's section, but maybe, you know, if you want, later we can..." He mumbled the last part as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"O-okay," she stuttered, clutching the towel tightly to her chest as his words repeated in her head over and over. Her body grew hot, but not from the overwhelming heat in the area. She often got heat flashes when she was embarrassed, and now was just another time.

He gave a small grunt, then headed off into the mens area. That left Orihime standing there, but she went into the women's hot spring too. She walked down a short path, and ended up overlooking a hot spring.

Steam was rising from the body of water, and plants and many beautiful flowers were surrounding the water. It looked very relaxing, something she would greatly enjoy.

She took a look around, making sure nobody was within sight of her. She didn't want to be peeped on by any perverts. Once she knew that nobody was around, she began to peel off her shirt from her some what sweaty body.

She hadn't had a shower since yesterday morning, before she went to school. She slid her skirt down so that it pooled around her feet, then stepped out of it and flung it off to the side with her foot. Now all she was in was her bra and panties. She unhooked her bra and put it with her other clothes, then took off her panties as well.

She took another glance around, this time becoming paranoid that somebody could see her naked body. She hurriedly wrapped the towel around her torso and went to the edge of the hot spring. She dipped her foot in, testing it's temperature. Knowing that it wasn't too hot, she started going into the hot spring and sighed in pleasure at how good it felt.

With one hand holding the towel together, she swam around in it with her free hand, but went back to the edge of it and dunked her head down in the water.

She brought her head back to the surface of the water, but other than her head, her whole body was submerged in the water, including her neck. She had her feet on the bottom of the hot spring as she was sitting down in the water, rather than sitting at the side of the hot spring.

Orihime closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of water all around her. The heat felt good on her body, almost refreshing, like something new. She had been to a hot springs before, but only once. She couldn't afford to take vacations like this. Some of her relatives were paying for her house, since her parents were gone and her brother was dead. She had no money, except to buy food and necessities, never for anything fun like this.

Orihime opened her eyes, screaming as something landed on her. She was dunked down underwater, but brought her head back up to see what had done that to her. Loly, clad in a towel too, was right next to her, smiling evilly.

"Hey, Orihime-_chan_~" For some reason, she emphasized the 'chan.' She put an arm around the bewildered Orihime with a fake, sweet smile on her face. From where she was, she was in perfect view of Orihime's torso, as she was eying in with interest.

She grabbed Orihime's boobs and started squeezing, making Orihime jump and scream from surprise. "Your boobs are so soft and big! Why can't mine be this big?" She was groping more, getting a good feel of them.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Grimmjow came running into the women's hot spring. Loly stopped as soon as he came in, and stood up. Her towel fell from her, showing her naked body in full glory.

"Oh god!" Grimmjow covered his eyes and tried to take a step back, but slipped from the water that was on the floor from when Loly jumped into the hot spring.

"Shit!" He cursed, now on his back on the hard, stone cobbled surface. He writhed and tried to slowly stand up, but ended up falling again.

Loly, seeing what she did to the fallen Grimmjow and the scarred for life Orihime, quickly left the hot springs so that nobody knew that she was the cause of their pain, especially her grandma.

* * *

After that fiasco, both of them got dressed in their room. Grimmjow in the bathroom, Orihime in the bedroom. As he came out, they both looked at each other, unsure of what to was pissed, while Orihime was mortified at what had just happened. If Loly was a guy, Grimmjow would of beaten her ass by now, but he didn't hit women, no matter how much they pissed him off.

Orihime wanted to ask him what they were going to do next, but he looked like raging he was raging, so she kept quiet. So far, the their trip was fun, despite that Loly girl surprising her like that in the hot spring and Grimmjow's fall.

She sat on the bed while Grimmjow paced around the room, almost as if he was in a trance. He paced when he was thinking sometimes, or when he was pissed, but right now it was because he was pissed. He wanted to just get rid of Loly. She still came on to him even though Orihime was his 'girlfriend.'

That threw him off. She was still so persistent. He stopped, having an idea come into mind. They would have to go some where else, not to stay, but to have fun at. He would take Orihime to the Osaka shopping district. She probably liked to shop, so it sounded like a good idea to him.

"Orihime, how about we go shopping for a bit?" He dug his hand into his pant pocket, feeling around for his wallet. Once he felt it there, he got his hand out of his pocket.

"That sounds fun." She felt bad that they would be spending even more money, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings and say no. She didn't like it when people spent money on her, so she just realized that Grimmjow was paying for their trip as well.

She up off the bed and followed him out the door. They left the lodging building quickly, in hopes of not running into Loly again, and walked down the side walk. Shopping districts were full of mostly people walking, never driving a car, so they didn't call for a taxi or rental car.

They weren't far from the shopping district, so it didn't take them long to come into contact with a large crowd of people. People were walking everywhere, almost as if it were a mob. Many stores aligned the wide, vast street. Cars were very close together, as there was much traffic going on.

The area was very busy, as that was obviously apparent.

Orihime's jaw was open as they walked down past the many shops. There were so many brand names she had heard of down the street, other she had never heard of before, but she guessed that they were for the upperclass.

Going through the mob of people was some what difficult, but before they could walk any further, Grimmjow pulled them into a random store. He hated crowds, and he just had to get away from this one. Orihime looked around the store, her eyes widening in fascination. There were mannequins everywhere, displaying the clothing that was sold at the store. The clothing looked very sophisticated, obviously for the wealthy.

Curious as to what store they were in, she looked to where the cashier person was. Above the area where you pay, was a sign in large, white letters. The sign read "Gucci."

"Oh my..." Orihime covered her open mouth with her hand at what store they were in.

She had seen and heard of Gucci. It was a very expensive designer brand that she would often hear about celebrities wearing it.

"U-um, Grimmjow-kun, I think we should leave the store. It's very expensive and-"

"We're not leaving, I can buy anything here for you." Grimmjow held up his credit card in his hand, smirking at the fact that he could afford almost anything in here. Okay, so having rich ass parents had its benefits.

"Okay..." Yet again, she felt bad for having him spend money on her.

She walked around the store, browsing at the many items they had. The store was mostly dominated by handbags, shoes, and other accessories. Very little of it was actual clothing itself.

She examined the handbags, admiring the elegant designs on the bags. She knew the brand was expensive, but when she picked up the bag to look at its price, she nearly dropped it from pure shock.

The bag was six hundred dollars.

She hurriedly put it back down, looking around to make sure nobody saw her. She didn't want to make a fool of herself, especially not in this store.

Looking back, she saw Grimmjow also looking around, but not touching anything. Most of the items in the store were for women, so apparently the demographic was aiming more towards women than men.

She went past the handbags, ignoring them now that she knew just how expensive they could get. She noticed that she was now in the scarves section. She smiled. She loved scarves, even though she didn't own any herself.

Orihime grabbed one of the scarves that hung off a hook. She closed her eyes before she took a glance at its price, praying that it was at least some what decent. The price said four hundred dollars, but it was still too expensive for her.

Sighing, she looked all around herself, noticing that she was surrounded by scarves. She browsed a bit more, her eyes sweeping over them, not giving much thought to any of them. But when her eyes landed on one, she stopped and let her gaze rest on it.

The scarf was a mint green sort of color, and when she went up to it and grabbed it, feeling it, she awed at how soft and silky it felt in her hand. She had to have it, she wanted it. She checked the price and bit her lip when she saw how much it was.

It was three hundred dollars, which was more reasonable than the handbag and the other scarf, but still pricey nonetheless. She took it off the hook and crushed up against her chest, squeezing it for dear life.

She would feel so bad if Grimmjow bought it for her, but still so happy at the same. She gulped, and turned away, looking for Grimmjow. Once she found him, he was looking at the many pairs of shoes with mild interest.

Once he saw her, he looked relieved, almost as if he didn't want to be in the store. He eyed the article of clothing in her arms, curious as to what it was.

"What's that?"

She bit her lip, again, and looked away. "It's a scarf..."

Seeing the hesitant look on her face, he knew something was up. "Okay? It's a scarf, so what?" He asked, crossing his arms and throwing her a stern look.

"B-but... It's three hundred dollars..." She mumbled. She clutched the scarf tighter to her chest, still not looking up at him in fear that he would get mad at her for picking out such a spendy item.

"So?" He deadpanned.

"B-but it's expensive!"

Before she could say anything more, he snatched the scarf from her hands and went straight to the cashier counter. He slammed the scarf down on the counter with a fierce glare on her face.

The cashier lady, seemingly intimidated, quickly scanned the scarf through the scanner and looked at the computer next to her. "Your total will be three hundred dollars." She tried her best to sound as professional as possible, but he detected a small quiver of her lip as she spoke, implying that she was at least slightly afraid of the blue-haired teen.

He reached into his wallet, looking for his credit card among the many receipts he had from other places back in Hueco Mundo. The whole time he was searching for it, from the corner of his eye, he could see the cashier have a smug smile on her face, almost as if she was thinking that a gruff looking teenager like him couldn't afford this scarf.

Once he found that piece of plastic he was searching for, he slammed it on the counter, this time in pride, and watched as that annoyingly smug smile disappear and was replaced with a small frown.

She scanned the credit card, a receipt coming out from the machine. She told him to sign on the computer pad thing (**AN: Sorry I don't know what they call it xD) **and proceeded to do so with pride swelling up in him. It felt kinda good to buy something that expensive for somebody, though he guessed that maybe only because it was Orihime he was buying it for.

He took the receipt that she handed to him, and practically ripped the bag from her hand that contained the now bought scarf. He cast one final small glare and went to find Orihime. He saw her looking at the hats on a few mannequins and poked her to get her attention.

Once she turned around, he shoved the bag into her hands and looked away, feeling his face grow warm. Damn it, why was he blushing? There was no reason to blush! He only bought something for her, so why was he blushing?

She looked inside the bag, gasping at the mint scarf that lay in there, and crushed the bag in her arms.

"Thank you, Grimmjow-kun!" She exclaimed, twirling around in a circle in the spot she stood in.

"No problem." Fuck, he still had that damned blush painting his cheeks! He could feel it.

They were out of the store a few minutes later, and were once again trying to make their way through a huge crowd of people. They were pushed and shoved as they went by, making Grimmjow become highly aggravated, but he ignored the rage that was building up in him for Orihime's sake.

When they finally came to an area with not as many people, Grimmjow raised an eyebrow when he heard a weird rumbling sound. "What the fuck was that?" He asked, his eyes moving from place to place to survey the area.

Orihime looked down at her stomach, covering it with her hands. "It's me... I'm hungry." at that exact moment, her stomach made another low growl from hunger.

"Yeah I am too, I guess." Grimmjow said, but he knew the perfect place they could eat at. It was a restaurant his parents would take him when he was a kid and visiting Osaka, and he could almost taste the delicious food that he remembered eating there.

"Follow me." He grabbed her hand, the hand that wasn't holding the bag, and pulled her through more waves of people quickly.

After a few more minutes, he pulled her into what she thought was another store, but when they went inside, it turned out to be a restaurant. She didn't see the name of the restaurant, but when she took a look at the menu that hung on the wall, she could immediately see that it was an Italian restaurant.

Since this was Japan they resided in, she hadn't experienced eating much Italian food, but she has had it, of course. They were seated a few minutes later and began to look through the menus of the many exquisite cuisines they had.

About an hour and a half later, they came out of the restaurant, their stomachs full with food. Grimmjow was old enough to legally drink, so he let Orihime have a sip of his wine, even though she wasn't old enough. It tasted weird to her, for some reason, but she guessed that was because she wasn't used to its rich flavor.

The food was good as well, no doubt about that. She found that she greatly enjoyed Italian food, but she just had to add some of own unique flavorings to it. she had pasta, but she thought it would taste better with a dab of ketchup, so that's what she put in it.

Now with their stomachs full with food, it was time to continue the expensive adventure of shopping!

* * *

**Haha, I know, crappy way to end the chapter xD But it was where I wanted to stop it at =3= **

**That girl, Loly, is an actual character from Bleach, if any of you didn't know that. She beat up Orihime once because she was jealous that Aizen was interested in her (Loly had a crush on Aizen). **

**And this was a long chapter! (For me at least xD) So I hope you enjoyed that! :O **

**I actually did research, and there us in fact a Gucci in Ginza, the largest shopping district in Tokyo, but I put it in Osaka with the help of my magical powers! Mwuahaha~ **

**Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes! x_x  
**

**Ehh, I don't know what else to say, so... please r&r! :D**

**Oh and... Disclaimer: I don't own Gucci as well. **


End file.
